The 3rd Redfield Chronicles: Midnight
by Annimayphreak
Summary: I know very well, if I ever had to take a bullet for a friend, even if it meant dying in the process, I would. Although, I'll never be hero. I hate myself, for what occurred. Like my brother, who hates himself for what happened. We'll both face the fact we are tragic heroes. Something will always get in the way. R&R! Positive&Negative feedback welcomed! Rated M to be safe(:
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Happy Valentine's Day/Single's Awareness Day Everyone! Believe it or not, I personally dislike Valentine's Day because I tried to hurt myself. I'm fine now though(: No worries. No this is **NOT** a Valentine's Day fan fiction. This is a **SEQUEL** to my first book as fan fiction, The 3rd Redfield Chronicles: Rise of the Dawn.

This fan fiction takes places after Anni's graduation party, after _Resident Evil 5's Lost In Nightmares_ but before, _Resident Evil 5_'s main plot.

**Warning**: This Fan Fiction may contain some graphic descriptions, horrifying to those under the age of- well yeah if couldn't handle my descriptions in the first one, you wouldn't read this fan fiction, so be prepared for blood and guts. This fan fiction may also contain many adult situations, language not appropriate for children. You have been warned.

Positive and Negative feedback welcomed! Any corrections and grammar errors are helpful too! (I am doing this all on my IPhone 4).Now to the Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: _Resident Evil_ is own by_ Capcom_. You can look it up. My story is a fan fiction based upon the _Resident Evil_ series. So if you were to be a member of_ Capcom_ and stumble upon this series and really enjoy the fan fictions, hire me so I can be paid for the shit I did.

Now then, I think that is all my bases. **Read and Review Everyone! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**August 26, 2006.**

**Anni Redfield.**

A crowd of black mourners filled the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance's large inner garden that over looked the Atlantic Ocean behind the BSAA's over towering building. Today was Jill Valentine's funeral. It had been exactly one year since Chris and Jill traveled to the Spencer Estate. Jill was finally declared KIA after a year of searching for her. I remember how Chris came back from the mission almost a week later. He was exhausted, starved and shocked. Barry forced him to take time off, so that Chris wouldn't push himself too far. Chris then tried to relax and let the BSAA handle the search for Jill. Chris came to me, the day he returned.

**August 31st, 2005.**

I was sitting in my room. There was a knock on my balcony window. I opened it and stepped out following the strange noise. I looked down off my balcony to see Piers. He was throwing rocks at my window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted to him below on the ground.

He wore his fathers scarf tightly around his neck, a blue tank top with some dark black shorts. His hair was a little spiked.

"I wanted to see you. I heard your brother came back today." Piers smiled.

I looked down at him. Then went back to close my door for a moment. When I returned Piers was on the balcony. He had climbed that quicker than I thought.

"You know if my brother finds you here, he is going to kill you." I lightly giggled.

"Well. Just let him find us." He smiled, taking my hand into his and pulling me close. I kissed him softly.

On the night of my graduation party, I told Piers we shouldn't see each other like this. But, as fate would have it, I went to friend's party in the city, became extremely intoxicated and bumped into Piers on a park bench. He offered to take me home, but when I explained to him how drunk I was, he laughed and asked me to stay the night. After vomiting for about an hour in the middle of the night, I slept in his clothes, bed and he slept on the couch. In the morning, he made me breakfast. We ending up talking and agreeing to see a movie and go to dinner. I warned him that the BSAA will not tolerate co-workers dating, but we decided to keep it between us. We found the latest movie possible, the most underground restaurant and really enjoyed ourselves. He drove me home and dropped me off about a stride away from my home. When he kissed me, I swore I saw stars, birds, heard bells, the whole description of a very first kiss, with someone special.

I am only seventeen, Piers is twenty, the age difference never really bothered me, if anything I was mature enough, but the fact that the BSAA would not see eye to eye with our relationship. I enjoyed my very first love as a private relationship. During work, Piers and I have decided to try as much as possible to act natural, as if nothing was going on between us. Until we got home, then we didn't have to try so hard.

I brushed my lips against his, Piers pulled away. As did I. We heard the sound of a car door being shut. Piers and I jumped.

"My brother's home." I said, puling away from him. "Wait here, okay?"

He nodded. I closed the door behind me.

My brother made his way up the stairs, his steps sounded in sync with his constant habit of walking in military-step. My heart was racing as I unlocked the door.

I began to exclaim. "Hey Chr-" I read his mind. He was so upset. He had dark circles under his eyes. His body stunk from not bathing. His stomach was growling like crazy. His beard (that he almost never grows out) began to make a clear appearance, more than peach fuzz danced around his cheeks. I looked Chris in the face. I saw everything.

The fight with my father, Albert Wesker. Shots were fired. My brother was lifted in the air. Jill was thrown like a rag doll and hit a glass casing. She stood up and ran into Wesker, falling out the window. The next image was terrifying. The height of Chris' hand and the voice that echoed her name, Jill as she fell with Albert Wesker. They disappeared into the fog below.

I pulled away shocked and started to cry. Chris could only nod and say, "She's gone. She's gone."

I sobbed so much that night. Chris comforted me for a little. I tried to relax, until he left to make some dinner for himself. He began to drink heavily that night. Piers came into my room after Chris left, comforting me and stayed that night.

**Now.**

The clouds in the sky were very dark and ominous. Soft wind made my long brown hair blow across my face then flow to my right. Rain was predicted in the weather today. Sherry Birkin had told me once, rain represents a cleaning. If that was the case, was the rain to wash Jill Valentine off of our hands? If yes, then why torture my brother with this cruelty? Why take Jill instead of just Wesker? I frowned softly as I stared to the sky. I was very happy my father was dead, the man who cause Jill, Chris, Barry and Rebecca pain. Until I realized they never truly found his body. But to know that Jill is dead? I felt like my father had stolen another piece of my life.

My father, Albert Wesker. Chris had shown me a picture of him when he had told me I am Albert's daughter. His hair was blonde, slick back, face covered by dark shades, he had a smile on his face. I had his smile. Chris had explained to me how he sees him inside me. He suspected it at first, for my wisdom, unexplainable understanding of life and death and my cold feelings. Chris explained whenever I dislike someone, I act very much like my father. Maybe that could be why I dislike myself so much. I hated the idea of being his manufactured illegitimate offspring disgusted me. I would give anything, to be some other's offspring. Maybe share the same father as Chris. He was a respectable and honor person, just as Chris was. No matter what I did, I was always reminded of who's gene pool I descended from.

After my graduation party, Joshua Doolittle and his family moved in next door. Joshua never bothers me thankfully. Occasionally when I go for walks or runs, his brothers and sisters, even his mom, dad and grandmother wave or say hello. In an awkward manner, I would politely wave back and feel somewhat stalked. Since Jill's passing, Joshua had come to pay his respects, including his whole family.

He made his way over to me, to say hello, ask if I am okay, then walk away to place a flower down, like other agents and friends did. I avoided Joshua at all costs, the BSAA seemed to be the only safe place, until he appeared. I thought about what Joshua had told me during that mission._ "I'm a freak, like you."_ Those words still haunted me, frightened even. I have had nightmares about him. He would claim to share a secret, then fade out or become bitten by a zombie or crushed by a creature before he could speak. The best thing I knew, the best choice I had was to avoid him. The grey seemed to darken and create a fog to dull the funeral even more. I can feel the mourning and depressing feelings creep into myself.

I was pretty close with Jill Valentine. She was my brother's secret girlfriend and the closest to a mother figure in my life. She helped with with so many mental and emotional problems when I first arrived here. We would spend hours just talking, I felt that through talking to her about nearly anything, made our relationship so accepting and open. I recalled the time, Jill taught me how to pick a lock with a paperclip. I broke three paperclips out of frustration from being unable to unopened a simple lock. In fact, out of my frustration, I placed my hand on the lock and unlocked it. It was like magic directly in the palms of my hands.

My abilities had improved since that mission a few months ago. I could not exactly figure out how I transformed into that creature and fired that beam of light, but I was practicing almost everyday. I spent most of my days I the mission simulation room, trying to recreate that moment. I think the last time I've actually progressed was a week ago. Surprisingly, even superpowers needed practice. I could recreate the beam by imagining a force, a color, then an aggressive thought allowed the beam, force or almost anything I wanted to happen. Barry had made me promise that I never use my powers while in the city, it would not only call the government's attention, but people would panic.

I looked to a plague here in the BSAA, on a large wall in the inner garden was placed. The plaque read clearly:

_Jill Marie Valentine._

_February 14th, 1974 - August 26th, 2006_

Below that, was a tombstone with the same thing with another small message, I could not read due to the crowd of mourners. Her funeral was a year later due to Chris believing and searching for her alive. While Chris began the search, I spent my weekends with Claire so I would not be alone. I breathed outward. I watched as many of Jill's friends and relatives, cried and sobbed. I frowned. I hated funerals so much. I hated to feel pain or sadness. I walked over to her plaque. I placed a small white glass knight chess piece next her name. It was the odd piece out from all the flowers placedI in front of her plaque and moveable tombstone. I gave her a chess piece because she was the closest thing to a mother that I have ever had. The knight was a symbol of her kindness of a knight in the renaissance time (those who followed the code of chivalry) and because she stole the glass chess set from someone back as a teenager. She also favored the small horse whenever she would play against anyone. Jill gave it to me for my graduation present.

Piers put his hand on my shoulder. My frowned deepened and I hugged him, trying my best not to cry. Piers held me as I began to sob a little. I buried my face into Piers' shoulder. I listened for Piers' comforting thoughts.

_It's okay. It'll be okay. She's in a better place now. Jill is probably looking down here and saying, "Quit crying assholes! You know, how I get!" In that angry and half-crying tone of hers._

I smiled a bit and pulled away so that none of the BSAA agents suspected anything. Piers and I then drifted far away from each other. Then Claire showed up. I had to practically beg Claire to take her vacation early so that she could be with Chris and me. I asked her to stay here for a little because of Chris' harsh drinking habits. Claire had explained to me, Chris drinks bottles when he is depressed. After the Arklay Mansion Incident in Raccoon City and when he found Claire on Rockford Island, he drinks when he is depressed. Clare then explained how when Mom and Dad passed away, he did the same thing, but stopped after he realized he ha to make sure Claire was taken care of.

By the time Claire arrived, Chris was planning to make a third trip to the Liquor Store for more alcohol then met us here at the funeral. Her tears did not seem to stop either. I stood with my brother and sister, looked for comfort, found it, yet the whole in my heart for Jill Valentine never left the space in my heart. As agents came and went, it suddenly became full of soft cries and murmurs when Barry Burton, head CEO of the BSAA spoke if Jill for an hour.

"Jill Valentine was one of the closest people to me. She was brave, smart and a respected founder of the BSAA." Barry began.

I sat next to Chris the whole time. Claire sat to his left. He was completely silent as Barry spoke about Jill's life in a speech, Barry and Dick Valentine, Jill's father, wrote. I wondered how Dick Valentine was doing. I was aware he was in jail for twenty years for larceny and burglary charges, but for the sake of losing his child. Before the mission, Chris had wanted to marry Jill and went to Dick to ask for her hand in marriage, but after the mission, Chris had to be the one to give Dick the news. The blue sapphire and diamond ring was hidden on his top shelf in his closet. I had no idea what he will do with it now. If I was Chris, I would take the ring and place it on her finger. But, there still was no body.

After Barry finished his speech, many people paid their last respects and cleared the inner garden. When the last group of agents left, Claire and I stated behind with Chris. Chris sat on his knees in front of Jill's plaque and stared, as if he was trying to take a picture with his own mind. I put my hand lightly on his shoulder and looked to his face. His eyes were on the verge of tears.

He sniffed. "Chris?" I muttered.

"Come on, Chris. We should go home." Claire said, touching his other shoulder.

"She wouldn't have wanted me to give up on her." Chris muttered, the alcohol slurred his voice a tiny bit. "I failed her. I shouldn't be here. I should have died instead of her." He began to sob. Claire's eyes widened and wrapped her arms around Chris. He sobbed like a baby in Claire's arms. I dropped to his level and hugged him too, to offer comfort, love and passing of his possibly self-hatred for what happened.

"Chris. You cannot blame yourself." Claire began to cry. "She loved you, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

_She did it to protect him. _I thought._ I know very well, if I ever had to take a bullet for a friend, even if it meant dying in the process, I would do it for my siblings, any friend and Piers, any day._

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh my god! I hate writing sad parts! I wanted to cry. I'm such a sap. I hope I got the dates line up in the right places. only so much can happen in a few years. Also, I hope nobody minds the PiersxOC, personally I dislike CharacterxOc couples, but I think I'm going to start reading those kinda stories and write them. I don't like to be ignorant and if you haven't noticed I rant a lot. But, like I've said, in my first book fan fiction reviews, this is a ChrisXJill fan fiction as they are the main protagonists, but it is based off of his youngest sister, my OC, Anni. I hope no one is too pissed off with that, I should go back and explain that, haha. Now for my twenty questions(:

What do you think so far? I'm setting the plot in a very sort of depressed mood because Jill Valentine is dead :( or rather MIA. We all know the story, but how will this unfold in this fan fiction? Think about it... Who tipped Chris that Jill was still alive? ;) **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Disclaimer: You know I don't own Resident Evil. -_-  
Wow. Second chapter down and ready! I feel the writer's block starting up again, but I will get past it! It's time I get my artwork and term paper started. Advanced Studio is hard without any inspiration, maybe I'll sculpt some characters or draw them out for YouTube and make this series into an anime. Maybe. Read and Review with your thoughts on this chapter then message me your thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Anni Redfield.**  
Claire and I spent most of our time tending to Chris. It was like babysitting. Chris was groggy. He did not sleep for a couple weeks after the funeral. He then stopped getting up in the morning, laying in bed all day, crying, sleeping or screaming at us. On day Chris got out of bed, he would drink and drink and spend the night throwing up, vomiting, or hungover. Claire and I resulted to putting chains and locks on the kitchen cabinets so that Chris could not drink anymore. He became so angry, he would leave to go to bars to drink. We resolved to taking his car keys. That fell through, because Chris needed his keys to drive to work and drive me around, since I had only obtained a permit, thanks to Piers teaching me and giving me his book. Claire had to leave after her week was up, she promised to visit the next chance she had, but a week is like three months for a rescuing victims and offering them therapy was certainly not a good idea, especially in the middle of the year.

**September 4th, 2006.**  
**BSAA Parking Garage - Top Floor.**  
I was learning how to turn the car and do figure eights. Piers sat next to me in the BSAA's Hummer or their tactical vehicle. Piers instructed me to take a turn, I turned the wheel thus, turning the car. As I turned the car managed to lift up on it's side. As the turn completed, and I reached the right lane, Piers told me to stop the car.  
"Alright. What you are doing is turning the car too fast." Piers stated. "Here, step out I'll show you."  
I switched the gear to park and then unbuckled. After switching sides with Piers, I sat down in the passenger's seat. He proceed by driving forward and then making a left hand turn. The car did not lift an centimeter.  
"It's about control. The slower you go when you turn, the less of the chance of the car lifting up. When my mother taught me and I taught Riley-" He turned the car once again. "I did the same and so did Riley. If you want you could stop or take your foot off the gas before the curb or turn, then ease the wheel to whatever direction you want to go." Piers said, then glanced a smile at me.  
I read Piers' mind as he explained and listened to his words. I watch as he explained and demonstrated and I knew that as I watched him, I could pull off the same thing. I understood perfectly what I had to do now. Slow down.  
"Alright. One more try and then we'll go into time square." I stated.  
As we switched places once again Piers walked in front of me, causing me to stop at his toes. I looked up to his green eyes as he smiled down to me. I tiptoed to kiss him once. He smiled against my lips and after stepping back he moved to the side. I giggled and entered the car once again.  
I prepared myself as I buckled myself back into the car and shifted gears, once Piers had strapped himself inside the car. I began to drive forward and make a left hand turn slowly.  
_Good. Now do it again._ Piers thought.  
I kept my speed limit and the wheel turned once again. _Good._ He thought.  
Without a second thought, I had begun to pick up a little bit more speed and turn the car way too fast. As I completed the turn, I brought the car to a quick halt. Piers looked at me after I gave him whiplash.  
I drove the car into a parking spot then shifted the gear to park. "I'm sorry." I whined, pulling the key of the ignition.  
It's okay. He thought. "It's okay. We'll try this again another time." He spoke but ended his sentence with a slight groan.  
We switched sides and Piers drove the car down into the parking garage where it rested safely with the other armored vehicles. We returned the keys to one of the men who keeps track of the BSAA's weapons, ammunition and other supplies. We had already clocked out for today, but Barry encouraged Piers to give me driving lessons and receive a pay of overtime. I think Barry encouraged Piers to the job since he was remarked as the best driver the BSAA has or because he suspected us of our relationship.  
Piers would normally walk me to my train, making sure I got home safe, since Chris would leave right after work to get a beer or twelve. I frowned. Ever since Jill had passed away and the funeral Chris would leave me behind if I never caught up to him. I think I have reached the point of giving up on him. I could never catch up to him after work, so I normally caught the train, asked Piers or the worst idea and last resort, call Joshua Doolittle. I cringed for a short moment.  
As entered the train, Piers and I remained silent. We sat next to each other as I took my iPod out, Piers checked the time. I handed him a headphone and placed the opposite in my left ear. We sighed in unison and tried to relax.  
Today at work, Chris had flipped out. He yelled at Barry, Piers and then me. Barry decided it was best to suspend Chris for a week, unpaid. I had to step up, turning my checks in for Chris so that he could pay for the house, electricity and etc. I trusted Chris when he took my checks, he never took my money and used it for boozes. Trust me, he wouldn't play no bullshit with me. If I would ask him a question and my brother would lie to me, reading his mind brought his words to the light. On top of that, I was not afraid of beating my big brother down for stealing my money.  
In the mixed of my thoughts, Piers had called my name.  
"Anna-Margret, are you there?" He waved in my face.  
"Oh. Sorry, Piers." I blushed as I looked at him. "What's up?"  
"What's the matter? You look really sad." He stated.  
"I was just concerned for my brother. I'm thinking of moving." I said.  
"Moving?" He echoed.  
"Chris' drinking habits have been becoming a serious problem. I can't live with it anymore. I might move in with Claire in Maryland for a little while, then buy a house or something there." I said.  
"Maryland is a nice place." He began slowly. "But what about Chris? The BSAA? Don't you think that's a big step?"  
"I'm almost eighteen. Legally, I can do what I want. If Chris doesn't straighten out, I don't know what would be a better choice." I said, softly.  
"Where does that leave me?" Piers asked, leaning into my personal bubble.  
I never thought about leaving Piers behind, I would imagine he could come with me. I would imagine him moving in, us continuing our private relationship maybe one day, Piers and I would get married and settle down then have a few kids. A normal life that I could only dream of.  
"I-I-I don't know." I muttered and looked away the train came to an alarming halt and the doors opened. It got quiet between us as we walked out of the train stain and took the escalators up into Times Square. The lights and various people filled our faces. Piers and I held hands as we walked the streets.  
"You know what I think?" He began, raising his voice so that I could hear him over the crowd.  
"What?" I asked, my voice slightly raised.  
"I think you won't leave. I'd bet you'd stay and care for your brother. You know very well, that abandoning people when they are in need is not the answer." Piers stated, tightening the grip around my hand.  
I nodded, when he looked back to me as we entered the crowd. I looked up as we pasted a McDonald's and a couple famous restaurants such as the Hard Rock Cafe. I looked up to see a Dave&Busters Logo. I stopped Piers. "Let's go here." I half-asked. He nodded. As we went up the stairs, Piers and I stood across from each other.  
"Leaving isn't the answer is it?" I asked.  
"Nor is your climbing." Piers giggled.  
"Hey! Climbing is a stress reliever. Leaving might be the extreme answer. Maybe if I can put my foot down or say something to Chris, he'll straighten out." I said.  
"See? You don't need to move just yet. You just graduated." Piers smiled.  
"Thank you, Piers."  
He smiled fully grabbed my hips and pulled me into his warm embrace. He held me so close, closer then ever before. I felt the muscles on his chest through his shirt. I looked up to his soft green eyes, I felt safe. I felt warm and most of all, I felt loved.  
We hugged and turned into the Dave&busters entrance on the fourth floor.  
"Do you wanna get dinner?" Piers asked.  
"I would love to, but isn't time square's restaurants expensive?"  
He waved his other hand. "Don't worry about it. Dinner's on me. Plus it's your birthday, this is a treat."  
I truly loved Piers for his kindness and his respect. When Piers and I went out for our first date, I was about to pay for dinner until Piers pushed my wallet back and put his credit card down. He would not let me pay for single thing, bot matter how many times I offered, the best way to not ask or want anything unless it was absolutely necessary. Piers definitely lived up to his reputation. He was a honorable and just the type of person the BSAA wanted. I could see him as a Captain someday.  
As we sat down to sit to eat the waiter brought us our menu. I scan over the steaks, fish and burgers. I looked for something reasonable, yet satisfying. I did not want a salad because I always seemed to eat salads at home (since Chris doesn't cook much or burns it) and on our dates. I decided to go for a cheeseburger.  
Piers extended his arm out and reached for my hand. I sat across from him and held his hand above the table. We both smiled. The waiter came and took our orders.  
"I'll have a coke and the steak, please." Piers stated, handing him the menu.  
"Excellent." The waiter said then turned for me. "And for you, miss?"  
"I'll have a coke too and a cheeseburger with potato fries-" Piers looked up at me and twitched a smile. The waiter looked up confused. "I mean uh, french fries." Then handed him the menu in embarrassment.  
He laughed and wrote down my order. After the waiter left Piers broke out into a small burst of laughter. "Potato fries?"  
"It's a long story." I muttered. I felt like it was a corny joke that will not leave me, like my nickname. The waiter came back with our drinks.  
"I know you don't wanna talk about work.. But," Piers spoke. "Has Barry called you in about the odd creatures coming up in Africa?"  
"No." I muttered, sipping my drink. After I took a sip, I swallowed back and began slowly. "Quint said he has received calls from Keith. He said something about the rebels using BOWs in the hopes of creating more land division for the African tribes."  
"Sounds rough." Piers muttered. "Am I the only new guy who has not met Keith?"  
"No." I smiled. "I never met Grinder. I only hear about him from Quint. Quint says he and Keith were best friends, when he got the promotion, it was like breaking up with a new lover."  
He laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Quint and Keith came out of the closet."  
"I doubt they were even in there in the first place." I laughed.  
Piers and I looked to the side. We both jumped. "Is that Rebecca and her boyfriend?" Piers half-muttered.  
Her red hair stuck out from across the room. Her green choker lead me to believe it was her. I read her mind. it was definitely Rebecca, she was talking to her boyfriend whom she dated for about three years now. They came here almost every Saturday night.  
"Shit. Do we hide?" I asked.  
"Hide in the bathroom. I'll call you ice the coast is clear."

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh no! Anni and Piers are busted! Haha. Who is Rebecca's boyfriend? Do you think Anni will really leave to Claire? Or will she tell Chris off? Jill is still missing. I'll dedicate the next chapter to Jill. D,x What about the strange incidents in Africa? I smell a mission coming on or I just shit myself from excitement. What will happen next? **Read and Review everyone! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Disclaimer: ...** Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Piers Nivans**  
**September 4th, 2006.**  
Rebecca noticed me sitting by myself, she waved and respectfully, I waved back. She walked over to me with her boyfriend.  
Aw, shit. Be cool. Be cool. Be cool.  
"Hey Piers." She smiled in her energetic tone.  
"Hi Rebecca. Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked, nervously. I did not want her to find out about Anni and I.  
"Me and John come here almost every Saturday." She said. "Question is, what are you doing here? Got a hot date?"  
"You caught me." I laughed. "Me and my date came here to relax after a hard day at work." It wasn't a lie, almost.  
"Oh! I hope we could all play a game together later." Rebecca offered. It was a great idea, except if Anni and I were to stay and play she could figure out. If only I could read Anni's mind. It could be somewhat reassuring.  
"Maybe. We were playing on not staying here long." I stated.  
Just then, Anni slowly creeped out from the bathroom. She had a hat on that hid her face. She walked past Rebecca and John in a aisle behind her.  
"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you Monday, Piers."  
"Yeah." I said. "See you, Rebecca. See you, John."  
After the walked back to go get a table, they sat across the restaurant. Anni quietly sat down. "Well played, Mr. Nivans." She joked.  
"That was scary. I think that John guy gave me a dirty look." I laughed.  
"I noticed. He did. And his name isn't John." She smirked.  
"What?" I questioned. I knew she could read minds, but sometimes I underestimated her. Maybe it was why I liked her so much.  
"Don't underestimate me." She smiled. "Rebecca met him a long time ago, before Raccoon City was nuked. You remember that escaped convict Billy Coen?"  
"No way." I blinked. Just then our food arrived. As we ate it became silence as our food filled our mouths. I cut a piece off of my steak and looked up to Anni. I was surprised by Anni's appetite, she ate that burger with no problem. After she swallowed a bite, she began to speak.  
"They met here in New York City. She bumped into Billy on a train. Never thought a escaped convict would come to the city."  
"They go anywhere they could blend in. The city is a perfect place." I said.  
"Yeah. If I was an escaped convict, would you still date me?" Anni asked, innocently.  
"I don't know. I don't know if I could date who killed people." I stated without thinking.  
Anni stared at me with her big blue eyes. They read: Did you really just say that?  
"Ah, shit. Sorry." I stated. "You know what I-"  
"I got it, Piers. I wouldn't wanna date you either." She smiled.  
"Your sarcasm is awful." I laughed.  
"And you should think before you speak." Anni remarked.  
"Well, Ms. Birthday girl." I smirked.  
"What of it?" She muttered. "I barely feel eighteen."  
"We'll it's now official. It's eight fifty-two." I held out my watch. She looked and frowned.  
"Why the long face?" I asked.  
She was silent, then drank some of her soda. She bit her lip then stated, "I can't age."  
"But.. You do? Don't you?" I asked. I was confused.  
"Rebecca said she took a screening of my agog process, I have remained unchanged. She think the T-Virus regenerates dead cells. She said she would check again next year, but..."  
"But you're just stuck this way?" I said.  
She nodded and her faced cringed. For a moment, I could have swore she was about to cry until she rubbed her eye and sniffled back the crying. I grabbed her opposite hand from her face after reaching into my pocket and placing a small box into her her hand. She pulled her hand back letting the small object rest simply on the table.  
"What?" I asked.  
"That's not a ring in there is it!?" She half-blurted.  
I laughed. "No. We've only been seeing each other for a month. It's a birthday present." I opened the small box. "It's a music box. I put a picture of myself and your family."  
She smiled, it made her red eyes fade. I was glad I could make her happy, even if the timing wasn't right. She touched the small silver music box and opened it. The music box was a small piano, she loved Pianos. In fact, she had mentioned Jill had taught her how to play Moonlight Sonata and some songs by Coldplay. It played Beethoven as the top part of the piano was raised. The cute little tune was quiet. I watched her face brighten then blushed.  
"Thank you, Piers! I love it." She blushed again.  
"Happy birthday, Anni." I stated. "C'mon. I think there is a Pacman game inside the arcade."

**Anni Redfield.**  
My birthday went great. I creamed Piers in Pacman and ski-ball. Well, at least until he stated I am cheating. I explained to him I could not help my abilities. Before the night ended though, I let him win just so he wouldn't feel so bad. As we walked through the lights of time square then traveled back into the train station, Piers walked me to my train.  
"Promise me, you'll stay safe?" He said in the empty subway.  
"Of course." I smiled. "Will you be safe?"  
"Look who your talking to." He smiled. We looked to our left. "Train's coming."  
"Thank you, Piers for tonight." I said as I hugged him goodbye.  
"Don't mention it. Be careful getting home. Can I call you tomorrow?" Piers asked looking down at me.  
"Sure." I said then tiptoed due to my height, to kiss him on the lips. The train whooshed passed us. I was surprised we did not lose balance or anything. The trained halted to a quick stop. The doors opened and a large crowd of people filed the small subway.  
After Piers released me from his embrace, I turned to enter the train and found an empty seat. I sat down looking to Piers making sure I was safe then waved. I waved back as the train doors closed then took of without a moments delay. I relaxed on the train's comfortable seats and turned to look back as the train halted out of Manhattan and into Queens. The train the proceeded to go up a hill, then above the small traffic below. As the train drove into the night I looked out to see the city and it's bright lights.  
I checked my PDA for the time. The timer read eleven ten. I looked out to the sky, which was very dark yet bright from the moons reflection behind it. It created a slightly ominous mood. I decided to catch some sleep on the hour trip back home, since I barely had slept because of the nightmares back from a year ago.  
I had dreams of being raped, murdered and worse of all, killed. Many consisted of me turning into that monster from before. I was unsure of how it all happened, all I could remember was Joshua's voice and then that beam of light. Frequently, I've had dreams about him. The secrets. What were they? All I could do was pray they would stop even for a day.  
I closed my eyes as the moon's light began to peak it's way out. I dreamed of floating in the water. Correction, underwater. The water was a deep blue, the sky or the top of the water looked blurred from down here. I watched a small blue, silver and rainbow like orbs fly around me. I swam up to the surface. When I had reached the top, I had noticed a familiar face.  
Her back was to me. Her favorite blue cap was on her head, her chocolate brown hair was tied in a ponytail and stuck out in the small hole of the baseball cap. "Jill?" I asked.  
She turned at my voice. Her face twitched a smile. "Hey."  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Isn't it your birthday?." She smiled.  
I nodded then swam to her.  
"Well. Happy birthday, kiddo." She offered then leaned back into the water.  
"Thanks." I said. "Wait... Aren't you dead?"  
"No. I'm not dead." She said, then swam close to me. "How is your brother?"  
"He's been drinking. You should try to say something to him. I feel like he always listens to you."  
"Funny. When I found him in Europe he seemed to have more alcohol in him then when he found out about Raccoon City."  
"I think he's already hit that point." I stated.  
"What are you really doing here?" I asked. "Why are you in my dreams?"  
"Because you brought me here." Jill stated.  
"I-I did?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Wait a second if you are still alive... Maybe we can help you! Maybe Chris can find you!"  
"I can't tell you." Jill said.  
"What!?" I shouted. "But you are in my dream! You told me you are not dead!"  
"I have to go." Jill said.  
"Go? Go where?" I asked.  
"He's coming for me." Jill said.  
"Who? Who is!?" I shouted.  
Just then a loud voice overpowered the dream, I heard a voice.  
"Remarkable. Still resisting at this stage, huh? How cute."  
A large BOW appeared in the water. It had spawned from the sky making the water turn red once the BOW landed in the water. I screamed at the infected T-Abyss creature. The large octopus was purple and had fish attached to it's tentacles arms.  
"Leave her alone! Anni! Swim away!" Jill screamed, pushing me underwater.  
I muffled underwater and screamed for Jill. The water dimmed blood red, dark maroon then finally black.  
A man tapped my shoulder. "Miss?"  
I woke up. I was shaking. Apparently I was screaming and freaking out everyone on the train, a woman with a child in front of me was holding her crying baby due to my screams. I looked up to the man's face.  
"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked. His hair was white and his skin was dark.  
"Yes. I just had a really bad dream. I'm sorry if I alarmed anyone." I muttered, blushing from embarrassment.  
"Good lord, bless you child. They say dreams like that can tell your fears and even the future." He said.  
I nodded at the man's words. "Well it was just a dream. Thank you for waking me up. I would have missed my stop." I said, standing up as the train pulled to a stop.  
After quickly getting off the train, I walked home. I decided to call Chris to see if he was still awake. I listened to the phone ring about once or twice.  
"H-h-hell-o?" He slurred.  
"Chris? You are still awake?" I asked.  
"Y-yeah." He muttered.  
"You sound drunk. I was gonna ask you to pick me up from the train station. Ah well, I'm only ten blocks away. I'll be fine." I growled.  
"I'm not drunk!" He declared. "I'm just hu-nnnngover."  
"Chris. It doesn't matter. I'll be home in a few minutes, okay?" I said.  
"O-ooookayy." He slurred hanging up the phone.  
I growled to myself as I walked down the sidewalk. "He didn't even remember my damn birthday today."

* * *

Author's Notes: Holy crap! This fan fiction really is Sci-Fi and Adventure! What will happen next? Who knows? Maybe Anni might punch Chris for forgetting her birthday! Oh man :( That really has to suck. How will Chris react when he's drunk? What about Piers and Anni? Close one or what? Favorite this story for Billy and Rebecca! :D Then review the chapter sillies! Annimayphreak is over and out! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Disclaimer: ...

sorry about Chapter 3. I retired out go back and read chapter 3, read and review it then review this chapter. Sorry for any issues, I'm typing this on my iPhone 4 so it takes time haha. Have a nice day.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**September 5th, 2006.**

**Anni Redfield.**

As I walked down the road the cold air rushed against my skin. I thought about calling Joshua for a ride but it was about midnight and I did not want to be an annoyance. I kept walking carefully as I turned the corner. I thought it would be a good idea to run but I was not allowed to use my powers outside of the BSAA in risk of being captured or the government finding out. Besides, I was only a block away from home so there was not much to worry about.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a couple of juvenile delinquents running around. I have jumped as they knocked over a trash can and then began to run in the street. Due to my jump, I held onto my knife in my pocket. I was so nervous, I hoped nothing jumped out at me nor the young teenagers run in around. Just then, a car drove passed me. The headlights practically blinded me, until I saw the red and blue ones.

A state sheriff and his buddy were in the car. He stepped out of the car with his large hat and pointed his gun to the wild teenagers.

"Freeze!" He shouted. His other friend stepped out holding his badge and gun.

I cautiously walked around the scene and tried to stay as quiet as possible. While the teenagers and the police officers conversed circled around them to reach the sidewalk again. They tried to stop me but I explained to them I was walking home from the train and showed them my BSAA badge. They nodded and dismissed me. Before they could ask me any other question, I could see my house in the center of the road. After a quick stride, I quietly began to unlock the door.

I opened the door to hear a loud bang of a wall. I felt my eyes widened.

"Chris?" I shouted then ran into the kitchen.

I realized how badly his drinking had become, Chris was so desperate for a buzz, he had taken his handgun and shoot down the lock to the cupboard. Unfortunately, Chris was so drunk from the bar today, it had taken a toll on Chris' marksmanship. He missed the lock and hit the wall next to the refrigerator. He then turned the safely on and began to lay on the floor in defeat.

I stood in between the kitchen and foyer, while Chris whined. As I took a couple steps, I noticed Chris on the floor crumbled up in the fetal position; crying. It took me a moment to process his emotions, until I began to knee down to Chris pulling the gun from his hands. I sighed and stood up.

"I forgot how to pick a lock." Chris cried. "I feel like I'm forgetting her."

"Chris! Stop acting like a whiny little bitch and stand up." I yelled down toward him.

He sniffled and sat upright.

"I m-missssssss her." Chris slurred.

"And I'm sure because you are acting this way, Jill would kick your ass from hell to back." I spat. I was tired of his game, act, it had to be stopped and I was finished.

"I'm putting my foot down, Chris!" I shouted getting into his face by touching noses so I knew he heard me. "You're going to AA TOMORROW! AND I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES! Jill would not have wanted this. She would probably be extremely upset that you would act this way."

Chris nodded and tried to stand up. I held him as he shook a bit. You could smell the alcohol and see the alcohol in his eyes.

"Did you eat?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had some KFC on the way home." He muttered.

I practically carried Chris upstairs and to his room. He rolled onto his bed and began to run commentary as he laid. I tucked him in, placed a bucket by his bed and turned off the lights. Chris fell asleep as I began to travel down the hallway into my room. I felt awful and all I wanted to do was sleep. I took off my sweater shirt and threw it in my bed. I turned on my light to my private bathroom and began to splash water in my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess. I had dark circles and my skin looked pale. Even my eyes were slightly bloodshot. I looked like the zombies Chris dreamed about. As I dried my face I walked into my bedroom.

"Well it's about damn time." Joshua muttered, with his arms crossed. "Where have you been?"

"I was out with my boyfriend." I stated. I looked around the room. I don't think Joshua has ever been in my room, let alone my house. "How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Patio door was open." Joshua stated looking towards the floor.

"And how'd you get to the patio?" I growled, knowing that answer.

"I climbed up the vine patch like you climb the water tower in Central Park." Joshua smiled looking me in the face.

"First, tell me what you are doing here, then leave before I think about getting a restraining order against you."

"I'm here for two reasons, one to make sure you are safe." He began then reached into his pocket. "And give you this." He held out a little box. "Happy birthday!" He smiled.

I sighed. "I thought I kept it a secret not to tell anyone it was my birthday. Josh? Is it okay that I don't accept your gift?"

I did not truly want to celebrate muchness receive anything.

"Anni, it's not just from me, it's from my family as well. Just take it." Joshua stated. I snatched it from his hand and opened the small box. Inside was a large butterfly like pedant.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I... I don't know what to say." I stuttered. It was a flattering gift aside from the stalking and watching he and his family had been doing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said and began to make his way to the door. He turned and asked. "I should probably use the patio, right?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "Chris will have a shit fit."

"Your brother really cares about you. Ya know?" He said.

"I know." I muttered.

"I'm sorry about Jill. But, if Chris can stop drinking and keep working maybe we could find Albert Wesker and possibly Jill's dead body."

I cringed at his statement, I did not want to believe Jill was dead not after the dream I had. As I began to think Joshua began open the patio door.

"Josh?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I've never talked to you about what happened back in the Western Slav Republic." I began. "How did you enter my dream? Why are you following me around? Why are you here?"

He sighed softly then closed the patio door. Then closed my door to my room. He sat on my bed while I maintained my distance and stared him down.

"I'm not suppose to tell you, but I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm not from around here, obviously. But, I'm sort of a spy."

My eyes widened, I immediately thought of the gun in my nightstand.

"Against the BSAA." I began slowly and made my way to the bed, keeping my distance.

"No!" He stated, standing to his feet looking down to me. I felt the proximity grow really dangerous if Piers could see us now, he would probably punch Joshua. His light green eyes peeked through his bangs. The red hair made his eye look like water being sprinkled into a fire.

"Let's just say I'm protecting you from Umbrella." Joshua stated.

"That's it?" I growled.

"Anni. You harness a power no one else has. I can teach you how to use your powers in missions and to protect yourself." He stated.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Remember that dream you had? The beam of light?" He asked, looking down at me. I had crossed my arms and leaned on the wall behind me.

"Yes."

"I can recreate that. Teach you how to use it." Josh stated.

I thought about the dream. I had short flashbacks, the white room, the beam of light and being infected with smoke.

"I know what Wesker did to you. But he will come back for you, if you let me teach you. You can defeat him." He said, leaning his hand on the wall. His hand was above my head. His tall frame slouched forward connecting our foreheads.

"How do you know he's coming for me?" I asked.

"He took Jill. He is trying to draw Chris out, so it leaves you vulnerable." He stated.

It all seemed to make sense. I still did not trust Joshua, but boy did I need to learn more. If Wesker was coming for me, he would probably trap me inside another test tube. If I could ask my father anything, it would be why come back now? Did someone inform him my resurrection?

Jessica.

Maybe she was still working for Albert. Maybe she gave the T-Abyss to him and was spreading the virus more into Africa. But why go to Africa? I thought most of the land was dead, deserted or a warzone for third world countries.

"Think about it." Joshua said moving away and began to open my door. He began to speak again. "If you want to meet at my house tomorrow at noon."

With all that being said, he closed the door leaving me alone. I sunk down to the floor thinking, sulking.

* * *

Author's Notes: What will happen next? Oh man Joshua is teaching Anni how to use her powers? I smell something fishy. Why is Josh helping her? What about Chris? His drinking habits, smh. Some hero. Imagine if you walked in on somebody holding a gun... To a cabinet full of alcohol. Just heh. So sorry about the error on the 3rd chapter! I fixed it. Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I do not own Resident Evil. That sentence is pretty self-explanatory for a disclaimer. I recently moved this weekend, finished my term paper and some really interesting projects in Advance Studio! Oh my goodness I've never been so happy. I like my new place and how good my artwork is becoming. Hopefully, I can wake up in a couple months in the college of my dreams and maybe minor in creative writing. (: Ah well, one can only dream.

I'm not a sure how I feel about this chapter, I may go back and fix it in the near future because I've explained that I wrote the first story to this series a long time ago and now it's taking a different direction. So as the writers block kicks in, I'll have to try harder at what I do. Until then, read this chapter and enjoy! R&R!

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to the dreams of everyone out there!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**September 5th, 2006 **

**Redfield's Home.**

**Anni Redfield.**

I stood outside of Joshua's small home. I began to slowly reach for the doorbell, surprisingly a teenager opened the door. She had brown hair that was wrapped in a bun and green eyes that were very much like Joshua's. She had a button down leather dress on. She looked me in the face, scowled, then slammed the door in my face. I blinked for a moment.

A voice yelled, "Joshua! You have a visitor!" followed by stomping on the other side of the door. Suddenly, Joshua opened the door. A loud child's voice screamed, "KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THAT!" Then I saw a young toddler run across the floor upstairs followed by more stomps and figures. It looked like the children we playing and hollering."Stop yelling!" Shouted an elderly woman. Joshua then slammed the door.

"Good lord. Is everything okay?" I asked, hearing the sounds of items breaking and feet stomping.

"Yeah. My family is just bonding." Joshua smiled. Then pushed me forward off of the lawn. I looked back at him and shot a glare. He took his hands off my back.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The junk yard." He stated.

"Why?"

"It's the safest place I can think of and lots of metal and garbage you can smash."

"What do I look like? The Hulk? HULK SMASH!"

"No." He laughed. "No one would expect you there. The junk will help teach you how to use your powers."

"So how do you know about these powers?" I asked.

"I just do." Joshua grumbled.

"Are you like a half-zombie..?" I asked slowly, we began to turn a corner and kept walking.

After a long pause, Joshua said, "Yes."

I faltered a bit. I felt awful for dragging him into this. I think that was one of my main reasons why I didn't feel like a hero. I could have killed him. But now I know, he is at least... half dead.

"Anni, it's okay."

"If it was, you would be 100% normal and probably back to your old life." I muttered.

"Anni. Please don't worry." He said.

We turned again into an alleyway between a forest and the junkyard. It was as off we were crossing over to the dark side. I then had to chuckle thinking of Star Wars.

Joshua looked up at a metal wall then to me. He bent down onto his knees then I climbed above him. As he stood up I grabbed the wall and climbed over. Once I noticed a door, I unlocked it for him. "Josh." I called out. He stride toward me then shut the door behind me.

"So then if your half-dead... Do you get powers too?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said.

"You don't talk much do you?" I asked.

"Sometimes." He turned to face me then pointed to a large car. I followed his finger.

"Lift that car." He stated.

"..." I didn't speak. I just stared at it for a moment. Then I walked over to the car and picked it off of the ground. Joshua eyes widened at the sight of my strength.

"Okay. Now throw it." He said.

"Why?" I asked, holding the car high above me.

"Just do it."

I proceeded to throw the car up into the air then kick it to the North East Quadrant of the junkyard. As the car flew through the air Joshua called out, "Catch it!" He screamed.

I dashed forward to reach to the car and caught it with my left hand. I held the car by the front.

"You can use your strength... Or you could do this..." He stated. Then lifted another car without even touching it. I stared in amazement.

"How-?"

"Just try it this way." Joshua smiled. He made a motion with his hands to lift the car and turn the vehicle. After turning the car 180 degrees, he placed the car on the ground. "It's all in your hands."

I mimicked the same motion toward the car he had recently picked up. As I began to move my hands in a circle, the car shifted slightly then returned to it's normal state.

"Concentrate. Only think of the car." Joshua stated.

I tried to clear my mind, only think about the car. The car lifted slightly, I smiled. Then it slipped down a bit. I cursed to myself. I relaxed then lifted the car without touching it, treating it as if the car was a feather I proceeded to lift the car higher then let go of my grip as I turned with the car, I caught it mid-air. I looked back to Joshua and smiled, dropping the car.

He chuckled. "Well. Looks like we are going have a lot of work to do."

**October.**

Joshua and I began fighting one day while fighting, I shot what I now call an "energy shot" at him. As I threw a punch, a large green laser then fired it at Joshua. The green later had fried Joshua's clothes.

**November.**

Joshua and I had continued our training on Sundays. Barry had called me in for an evaluation in the mission simulator. The doors to the mission simulator closed and I was brought to a large white room. Suddenly, a large BOW appeared. The large BOW looked like a large crab, it reminded me too much of Jared Simmons. After using my newfound powers and guns, the large BOW, fell within minutes.

"Woah." Barry spoke softly. "You really have been practicing."

"Not really." I lied. "I guess my powers have been growing on it's own. Of course, I work out a little with Chris."

Joshua and I had decided to keep

"Well whatever you are doing, great job." Barry smirked.

The mission simulator shut off and the doors opened. I stepped out into the mission simulator's control room. Barry smiled. I approached him.

"How is your brother doing?"

"He's been... Well, you know."

"I heard you told Quint you kicked his ass and sent him to some Alcohol Anonymous class." Barry laughed.

"I didn't kick his ass. I just sorta yelled and drove him to the class." I said. "He'll be there for a couple weeks. I hope it isn't any trouble."

"I understand. Dealing with grief isn't easy, I know I shared my fair part. Have you talked to Chris though?"

"Not since he left." I muttered.

"What then who takes care of the house?" Barry asked as his eyes widened.

"Me and my boyfriend." I stated.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Barry smirked nudging my arm. "You know what that means?"

I nodded. "No sex." Piers and I could not have sex, in risk of fearing another child like me, including another guinea pig. Besides, I was no way ready for that.

"Exactly." Barry smiled. "What's his name?"

"It's private, Barry." I blushed.

"Oh, so he's married."

I frowned and ran away like a baby. "Leave me alone, Barry!"

**December.**

**January, 2007.**

**Chris Redfield.**

**Redfield Home. **

I placed my keys on the counter and put my suitcase next to the stairs. I shut the door.

"Anni!" I yelled out into the house. My voice echoed. It was about twelve o'clock a Sunday. I picked up my bag and walked upstairs after locking the door. The amount of locks was not overexaggerated one bit, it was worth every penny. I turned and placed my case in my room and traveled down the hallway to Anni's room. I pushed the door wide open to see the patio door open, Anni's bed cleanly made and her climbing backpack left in her corner near the closet. I sat down on her chair next to her vanity and grabbed a picture of her, Jill, Claire and I on her graduation day. I remembered how only couple months later a mission took place, in the Spencer Estate. I began to drink my life away. I frowned at myself, if Jill could see me now, she would be disappointed by my actions. I shook my head then placed the picture back down onto her vanity table. i knocked over a small music box. The cute little tune caused me to jump. I quickly closed the box and placed it back from it had fallen. I looked up at my reflection to find Anni was standing right there.

"What are you doing in here?" She questioned.

"I was just looking at the picture of all of us."

She eyeballed something then nodded. She gave me a hug. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel great." I smiled. "Haven't had a drink since I spent that time in AA. How long have you been here? You didn't answer when I called."

"I-I I just got here now. I was out with some friends." She stated.

Somewhere in her statement made me weary, I decided not to worry until later. This was not the first time Anni had lied to me. After our short conversation on how Anni was, I decided to unpack some of my clothes. I thought a lot about Jill and reevaluated the situation that took place years ago. I thought about how a drop like that could kill someone instantly. But seeing how Anni is able to fight in the mission simulator and that transformation in the Western Slav Republic convinced me otherwise. If Anni was Albert Wesker's daughter, she could survive that fall. Thus meaning Wesker could have made a movement and saved Jill. But this was only a theory, Anni was very different then Wesker. I frowned as I travel down stairs to the kitchen to find Anni making dinner. She was cooking spaghetti. She held the cooking pot as she poured the hot water out f the pot she hummed the soft tune of the musical box I knocked over. Her long brown hair was in a bun to protect her hair from falling into the food.

"The BSAA has been dying to send you on missions, Chris." She said, her back still towards me as she multi-tasked.

"I know. Barry says he needs me. Claims the BSAA isn't the same without me."

"Has he told you about the outbreaks in Africa lately?"Anni asked.

"No. What about it?"

"Ever since Agent Kennedy's report and the Jared Simmons case, more Bioterrorism activities have been detected on the Black Market and around the world. Thus leading to more outbreaks." She said, then began to mix tomato sauce into the hot pasta.

"Never thought the T and G-Virus would fall to the hands of terrorists." I said looking to the floor.

She scoffed. "Shit happens. We've just gotta learn how to let it rock." She turned realizing her words and smiled to me.

I looked at her and softly shrugged. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Chris." She began. "I know this might sound crazy.. but.. I gotta ask. Do you truly believe Jill is dead?"

"No. I was actually planning on asking Quint on monday, to search her audio devices to see if he can find anything."

"I feel the same way. I keep having these dreams about her. She'd talk to me and explain how she needs my help. Before I could find anything else out, something happens or I wake up." She said.

"Well you're the one with superpowers. Maybe you're psychic." I laughed.

She punched me in my shoulder. "I'm not actually. I can read minds though."

"You can?" I blinked. _I never knew that. Maybe she could-_

"I know what your thinking. I can't hear if Jill is alive nor Wesker. If I need to hear a person's thoughts they need to be in the room, be connected by a ell phone or a communication device, otherwise I hear nothing."

I frowned. _Well gee, thanks for getting my hopes up, sis._

"Your welcome." She smiled.

**February.**

**March.**

**April.**

**May.**

**June.**

**July.**

**August.**

**September.**

**October.**

**November.**

_I think I've hit a low point, again._

Time continued on, I was planning on training again since those weeks during AA classes through off my shape, I lost my six pack to several packs of beers. With the help of Barry I began to work out even more then I normal ever have. Within months, I was able to bench four times as much as I did before I lost Jill. Claire came for a visit once, stating how I looked like I was on steroids. I told her I was not because my voice did not change nor did my balls shrink. Besides I worked for STARS and the Air Force, you knew what a person or cop on drugs would sound like if you heard it.

The BSAA then sent me on minor missions in Africa, first in Egypt, then in Nigeria. It seemed the constant outbreaks were caused by someone using people as tests subject. Each outbreak brought a characteristic that was different. They all had one thing in common, they acted like those Gandos detailed in Leon's report. But work was work, somewhere injured and even killed. Nothing could replace the failed attempt to stop Jill from falling out that window.

I constantly begged to be sent on missions left and right, unfortunately I found myself still alive. I would always hate the plane rides home, never being able to bring back the one person I should have brought back a long time ago. I missed her so much. Drinking never seemed to bring her back, neither did these missions, but what else was there? I could only see the dark side of things, drinking occasionally whenever Anni was fast asleep and only one drink per Weekday, as many as I could handle on a friday night and Saturday morning or rather later afternoon's, sober up for work on Monday. Only time could go by so slowly as my love never faded for her, my heart ached with each drink and my skin longed for her touch once more. I would watch as the seasons and weather changed, the time on my grandfather clock ticked away as the day ended at exactly midnight. I would watch the sunrise and set in the west everyday longing, waiting for her return.

**Anni Redfield.**

Almost two years have gone by. Joshua has taught me so much about myself, my powers and how life could be. It was like he was the true hero because of his teachings. I've learned how to control my powers. According to what Joshua had told me, I can regenerate any injuries, which I was aware of, but heal others with practice. With healing, I could also protect others by creating shields to defend myself from anything. I was currently in the process of keeping the shield on at all times, in fear of being kidnapped again or attacked.

I learned that I could read others minds for further distances although I still could not read Joshua's, I could keep practicing in the hopes I would tune in or something. Then the moment of truth came today, I was to transform like I did back in the Western Slav Republic.

**December 2008.**

**Junkyard.**

Snow covered the junkyard and stuck to the ground around us as it fell from the sky. I stared at Joshua unafraid of his movement, he made a dash toward me transforming into the monster he could become. He had a viciously sharp teeth and claws. Deep gray wings grew from his back and shoulder blades. Joshua's rain even held claws, making his tail look like a flexible bat with nails in it, it swung side to side as Joshua darted toward me. His body became more developed more muscle instantly formed on his fragile like bones. His skin grew from a soft porcelain white color, to a dark dead familiar, grey. His eyes glistened magenta. He charged me full force, I grabbed his first arm that reached out to swipe my face, twisted it and clenched my fist crackling his arm. He squealed as I turned his arm then threw him. Joshua flew through the air fell to the ground. In one swift movement he swung to his feet then charged me full force.

"Gggggrrrrr-rawr!" He growled.

I smirked then dodged his attack, leaned back so he brushed over me, then grabbed his leg and swung him into a pile of scrap metal. Joshua groaned and slowly changed back into his original form.

"Oh crap!" I screamed. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine." Joshua groaned.

I ran toward Josh and help him to his feet, leaving my footprints to melt the snow behind me. Joshua stood on both of his feet and brushed some snow off of his small jacket.

"Okay. So let's try to see if you can transform."

"Will it... Hurt?" I asked blankly. "I mean, I don't even remember how it happened."

"Well if I could just-." Joshua smiled darkly then pushed me.

"What the fuck Josh!" I pushed him a little more force then necessary.

He then pushed me again, smirking. Not reading his mind really aggravated me, him pushing me and not telling me why? It was even more excruciatingly aggravative. I became enraged as I pushed him further away thus causing a short stride toward me. Joshua ran toward me full speed and at first I assumed he was going to hit me with a fist until both hands arched forward. I blocked the sides of my face as he did not stop until he was toe to toe. Before I could react, he had grabbed my face and placed his lips on mine.

A fire inside me burned, not from the plain and dull kiss, but from the fact if Piers saw this, he'd probably kill Joshua. At least not before I do. As he pulled his face away, I punched him, pushed him away and felt my body heat increase. It was like I turned into a lit firework and was preparing for launch.

Right there in the snow, I felt my body catch on fire, I was encase in a purple gray cloud. A large light surrounded my body, causing my clothes to disappear leaving a silk like material to cover me. I felt like new muscles on my back had taken place or grew from my back. As the clouds continued to swirl around me, my shoes disappeared and a large tentacle swirled around my legs the connected my feet next to each other while the tentacle hung widely below my feet. I began to lift the ground floating about a foot from the ground, the tentacle swirled around my feet once again, keeping them tight, then barely touched the floor.

Joshua stood in amazement at the transformation, his eyes sparkled and ogled as he muttered, "Wow." He blinked. Judging by his facial expression, he appeared to have the face William Birkin must have had when he created the T and G-Virus. He muttered something as I slowly lifted from the ground.

I was still angry with his for pushing and kissing me. My body temperature was abnormally high, yet I did not die nor did I show any pain to the new body temperature. I floated a good height above Joshua. With one swift movement my hands came together and I concentrated my body heat to my hands. The largest beam if purple began to appear from my arms. The beam of light I saw back in the Western Slav Republic. The large light erupted from my hands and blasted down towards Joshua.

As it fired downward, I looked down to Joshua as he shouted, "Shit!" Then quickly, ran and jumped across the junkyard. The blast left a mushroom cloud of metallic parts burning, disappearing and fading away. I slowly came down from the fifty-foot height. I was slightly calm until Joshua appeared from his hiding place. I felt my face cringe up in an upset manner. Then raised my right hand causing a short green light to emerge from my hand.

"Anni!"

I could not control myself. My mind was not in control, the virus was, it took hold of me finally, captured me. I thought about how I saved Joshua, how I stopped before I almost killed him. I thought about my brother, my family and Piers. If I could take a bullet for them I would.

"Anna!" Joshua called out.

The beam was charging, my heart was racing there was only one clear emotion, anger. I think anger was the only thing empowering me, causing the transformation and my actions. The beam turned a darker green. I was prepared to fire. I screamed out loudly, shaking the ground and the junkyard. Everything went black.

I was laying on the floor, my head ached. My vision was blurred I looked to Joshua who was running over toward me. He held me in his arms and shook me a bit.

"Are you alright?" Joshua asked.

"No." I growled.

"Well at least your human again." He said.

I could not answer my head hurt way too much. I lifted my head up to look Joshua in the face. He held me up like a newborn baby but my back still touched the soft white snow. I was in pain still. It reminded me of why I was on the ground in the first place. I reached up with my right hand and pushed Joshua away from me. I stood up.

"What the hell, Anni!?" He shouted.

I clenched my fist into a ball and connected it with an uppercut. Joshua took the blow to the chin and flew back. I was still angry, heated enough to melt the snow. Joshua fell to the floor with a bloody mouth. He turned into the snow leaving the color of rose embedded into the soft white.

"You kissed me that's why!" I shouted. "I have a boyfriend!"

"I only did it so you could transform."

"You are pathetic. You know that?" I screamed. The snow beneath me had melted. I stormed off in the direction we had always entered in order to get to the junkyard. Joshua began to chase after me.

"Wait! Anni!"

"Go away, Josh!"

"I'm sorry!" He shouted.

I began to run, angry, home away, safe from him. I did not believe Joshua true intention was to teach me how to use my powers. I think the true intention, was to get closer to me.

Piers had warned me to stay away from him once, but I went behind his back and I was cautious of his friendship. Yet aside from his teachings, there was never something right in his stories. Something was off about Joshua Doolittle, but what? I felt lost, confused and angry. I just hope that Piers will not be angry with me...

_Piers, please forgive me._ I thought.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh boy! Love triangle drama! Pretty interesting eh? But I know many of you are dying for a mission! Me too! But I enjoy giving background besides Action and Survival Horror. Plus, the Sci-Fi aspect of the story. Does anyone mind that I gave people powers? I hope not. . I really do try my hardest. But I can only keep writing in the hopes you all enjoy and are entertained. (: Until next time! **Read and Review**!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. If you a member of Capcom and come across my account, hire me if you would like to use my stories. Thank you.

Sorry about the long update everyone! Just have been getting really worked up and overwhelmed by school stuff! No big deal though. Hope you enjoy it everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**December 18th, 2008.**

**BSAA Headquarters - Special Agents Office.**

**Anni Redfield.**

I walked into the BSAA's offices. Quietly I let my heels click against the floor, I went over to my desk and began to process some files. Just before I could turn my computer on I heard Quint call out my name. I peered upward to his face.

"Hey Anni." He smiled.

"Hi Quint." I said, stretching my arm back. "How was your New Years?"

"Great. Guess what? I found out Jessica's new location."

"Get out! Seriously?" I said, jumping from my chair. So that we were eye level. "Is she the one behind all these outbreaks in Africa recently?"

"I believe so. She's been found off of the coast of Morocco. She has been making many rich friends and there have been reports of her black market trades." Quint stated.

"Have you told Barry this yet?" I asked.

"No. Not yet. I am now though, looks like Africa has become a gold-mine for terrorists."

"It's not just terrorists, it's because of tribal warfare." In each country in Africa has a certain group of people who want there own land, which leads to terrorism. If one rich man in a country buys a case of samples from Jessica and uses it on the opposing tribe, the virus would spread like wildfire.

"Thankfully, we have borders set up. Gotta love that restricted access." Quint smirked. "I'm going to Barry, maybe he'll send you and I for a visit with Keith."

"That'd be awesome!" I shouted as he began to walk away.

I sighed heavily and slouched in my seat. Lately I have not been sent on any missions. Piers has been getting all the action, even Joshua. I felt like lately, the BSAA had been losing faith in my talents. But I could understand why they would not frequently send me with a new branch of the anti-virus organizations on the rise. A new branch called the Division Security Operations (DSO) had stepped in. With the chances of running into them, missions became almost impossible to send me out there. But maybe Barry will talk to one of the higher ups in the DSO. I heard Claire's friend Leon co-founded the new government funded organization. They would take me away like they took Sherry away from Leon.

_"You could be free Sherry." I said to her during my party._

_"I know." She muttered. "I think it's something I've always wanted. To get out of being a guinea pig for the government. To be able to live a normal life. Maybe I could join the BSAA? Huh?"_

Oh how nice that would be. I would finally have a friend who would understand completely, working here in the BSAA. It would be a step up from feeling so lonely all the time and after reading Sherry's mind, she felt the same way.

But, now that could never happen. The government checked all that came into contact with her, thankfully my graduation party was easy to hide away with, Leon pulled a few strings, he was the only security for Sherry there. Now that I actually began to think about her statement, she could not join the BSAA. Sherry would probably join the DSO, if the government would allow it. They could keep a look out on her and maybe she'd be as great of an agent as Leon. But she was so young, nineteen. She could legally because she is an adult. Unless Sherry was planning on attending college. The chances of that was high, but not impossible. If anything had become more impossible, it was the existence of our friendship. Thankfully, Claire could exchange hellos and goodbyes and other news. But it was not the same.

The loudspeaker rang and a voice followed afterward. "Miss Redfield to Barry Burton's office please. Miss Redfield to Barry Burton's office."

I sighed softly. Duty calls.

I stepped into Barry's office quietly. He was listening to the recording of the fight between my father, Jill and Chris.

_"I'll see you dead!" My father's voice spat._

I thought of Chris and Jill, matching the sounds to the sounds of the fight from Chris' memory. I heard and saw this fight many times. It was the only thing that replayed in Chris' mind. I just wished it was a bad dream.

_The small library overlooked a bay. Oswell E. Spencer lied dead on the floor, a pool of blood laid around him. Albert moved fast, very much like I did. He dodged each bullet fired from Chris and Jill. With in two quick dodges he reached out to attack Chris. More bullets filled my ears and the memory._

_"Ignorant cretains!" He growled._

_Luckily, Jill was near to knock Chris from Albert's grasp. I listened and watched my father retreat from them then charge them angry waving his hands ready to throw a panther fang. Chris and Jill dodged the attack. Albert tried once more but charged and then uppercut Jill. His fist collided with Jill's chin, she groaned from the hit. Albert then grabbed Jill by the neck and knocked her to the floor, then stepped on her, crushing her lungs. Chris fired then gave my father a face full of fist. He groaned from the pain. Angrily, he ran backward allowing Chris or Jill to close in. They began to fire, my father dodged each shot. He charged Chris first, knocked her in his face with his elbow causing him to groan, disabled his gun then, quickly punched his chest then face after disappearing, or moving at an extremely fast rate. Albert charged Jill as she fired her gun at him. Albert grabbed Jill by the throat then held her up ready to snap her neck. She groaned as her handgun hit the floor. Thankfully, Chris recovered and ran over to protect Jill. This knocked her to the floor and left my brother to fight my father. As Chris threw punches, Albert dodged each on and blocked each hit. Albert caught one of his punches in his hand. With a twist, he flipped Chris then punched him to the floor. After Jill recovered, she began to shoot at Albert he dodged it again though. Albert retreated as Jill fired. Chris prepared himself to release a vicious haymaker, but suffered a blow to the face and hit the ground. Jill ran out of ammo then threw the gun on the floor and ran towards my father with a knife. Albert grabbed her hand with the knife rolled her arm and punched her in the chest into a glass casing. Jill hit the floor and whined from the pain. Chris recovered then began to fight my father again. He punched Chris in the chest, transported closer to him then lifted Chris upward by the neck. Albert then slammed Chris onto a table leaving a bloody mark behind as he dragged him then threw him towards the window. Albert Wesker was prepared to show no mercy_.

_Everything began to move so quickly now. Suddenly, Albert was holding my brother in the air and prepared his hand to go threw my brother's chest. "No!" Jill's voice echoed. Little did she know that was the last word she would ever say._

The next thing Chris knew, Jill had fallen out the window with my father. I felt my hands grip tightly, glad that the man responsible for my birth was dead, thankful to know it could lay to rest. Although the bodies would never be found, the amount of mourning I felt for Jill could not compare to my father. It did not matter, I did not show any sympathy, I never knew him. He will rest in his grave asleep with the sins of a monster. Much like Jared Simmons. I felt myself whimper. I pursed my lips as Barry turned.

"Oh!" He began startled, shutting off the tape.

"JI-!" My brother's voice echoed but was cut off by the ending of the tape.

I sniffled back a tear to suppress my emotions. I do not believe Barry has seen me cry, let alone anyone. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" I asked taking a seat into the small chair in front of Barry's desk.

"Yes. Have you talked to your brother recently?"

"Yeah. Why? I could go and get him if you want." I seriously felt like that was why he wanted me here, I began to read his mind as he spoke. He was thinking about Jill.

"No. No. I'm asking you because your brother says you haven't been sleeping and you have been disappearing on almost every sunday. We ran tests from the last check up with Rebecca, you've become stronger in the past few months in the time you first came back." Barry stated. "I am... Concerned."

Of what? Isn't my strength a good thing? Wasn't my powers useful at all anymore?

"Why? I feel fine. I haven't been sleeping much due to these weird dreams I have been having. Not to mention nightmares." I peeked up at him through my bangs.

"Dreams, eh?" He stated rubbing his peach fuzz on his chin. "What kind of dreams?"

"They are always of Jill. She explains how she needs my help, our help. Before she could tell me anything else, a voice appears and I, either, wake up or something will cause me to die in the dream." I muttered.

"Okay." He began writing notes on me. "What about Sundays?"

"Sundays I hang out with my boyfriend." I lied. Joshua said once not to trust anyone, even Barry we would protect the BSAA from the Umbrella workers searching for me. Maybe that's why I have not gone on a mission recently.

"Well.. I wanted you to be aware of this but... We believe there are people tracking you. Quint found a breach in our security files, your files." He began.

"Wh- Did they take anything?" I asked.

"No. But they were trying to find your address."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"I tried contacting the police in your area. I told them to drive by your house almost every half-hour but, the BSAA cannot use the police unless it is the FOS. But, we cannot risk the government from finding out the truth about you. The safest place for you right now is the BSAA. So, in case of anything, we are asking you to wear this." Barry pulled out a small bracelet. "It's a tracking and listening device. This way if anything happens you will be safe. I talked to Chris, he reminded me of hidden shotgun and handgun, if anything happens. We will be prepared."

I took the bracelet and nodded. As I began to put the bracelet on, I heard a small beep, the device turned on. I looked up to Barry and asked. "Barry? The BSAA has been talking about sights of Jessica in Africa. I would really like to help find her and stop the virus from spreading."

"I know. I was considering you for the job. I know you have not been sent out on any missions, but that is due to the DSO breathing down our necks. I think it's more stressful when they ask to visit."

"Well they are monstrous politicians who think they know what's best for the country." I joked.

Barry nodded. "I have not been neglecting you. It has just been a long process. I have been sending some agents there. You and Piers will probably receive a call soon."

"I get to work with Piers again?" I smiled. There is a god.

"Of course. You two worked well together in the last mission and your reports were very detailed and thorough. Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. I thought you were going to pair me up with someone else for the job. I'm still trying to understand how things work here, Barry." Heh. Nice recovery, idiot. I thought to myself. I stood up and said goodbye then left without another word. Suddenly as I opened the door, Joshua Doolittle stood directly outside the door. He had that dumb smile plastered across his face.

"Hello, Anna." Josh said.

I rolled my eyes then looked back to Barry.

"You cannot be serious." I stated grimly. The BSAA was the safest place. Until now. It was ruined by Joshua's presence. He was not protecting me, he was stalking me, completely.

"Miss Redfield, you know Joshua Doolittle. You saved his life you know."

I moved out of the doorway so Joshua could step in. he walked into the center of the room then stopped. I pursed my lips and clasped my lips together so it was a thin line the spoke grimly. "It was my extended pleasure." My hand grew into a fist. I grabbed the doorframe and began to crush it, gently.

"He's going to be a new agent." Barry stated, getting up from his desk and walking over to shake his hand.

"It always makes me happy to see young people join the BSAA in the fight agains Bio-Organic weapons. It's great to have you here at the BSAA." Barry smiled, shaking the boy's hand then turned to give him a box. "Here's your information, badge, permits and your practice assignments."

"Thank you, sir." Joshua smiled, taking the box into his hands.

"Anni. Can you show Joshua to his desk then to the shooting range?" Barry asked, as I stood in the doorway with my jaw practically touching the ground. The both jumped as I broke the door frame as I crushed it under my hands.

**BSAA Headquarters. - Rookie Offices.**

"Why are you here?" I whispered as I walked Joshua to his desk.

"I thought you would be happier to see me. Our Sunday practices are becoming a great thing, I thought it would be good to practice here at work." Joshua smiled looking me in the face, his bold green eyes stood out through his flaming red locks.

I scowled. "This is my job! Joshua, who are the people after me? Why did you really join the BSAA?"

"To protect you." He demanded. "I've told the the co-Umbrella workers."

"Names? Do you have any names?" I growled growing closer to him, my voice became more threatening.

He sighed softly then began, "It's-"

"Anni!" Piers shouted across the room, waving me over. I sighed then angrily stomped away from Joshua. I have had enough of his selfish fucking games. I met Piers in the hallway.

"What?" I snapped.

"Geez. Newbies pushing your buttons?"

I relaxed a bit. "Something like that."

He looked behind me, beyond the doorframe and to the red hair boy I was just conversing with. He frowned. "What is he doing here?"

"He joined the BSAA today. How did you not know?" I questioned.

"Hey, you know I have been out a lot covering your brother's rear end."

"I know. I feel like he's stalking me."

"Have you told Barry about him living across the street from you?"

"No. He hasn't even crossed the line, just annoy me is the most he can do. But Joshua is a nice guy, when he doesn't act so creepy."

"Yeah. Better not lay a hand on my girl." Piers muttered. Then shook his head. He peered upward to my face then whispered. "Speaking of my girl... Tonight, want to catch a movie?"

"Tonight? Really?" I stated.

"Yeah, you can pick the movie. I'll pay for the popcorn and tickets."

"You spoil me too much, you know that? Besides, we never eat popcorn or drink soda so at least let me pay for my ticket."

"Deal." He chuckled then smiled and walked off into the other office room.

I heard footsteps behind me and someone rest a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Joshua there.

"I take it he is your boyfriend, huh?" Joshua asked, politely as possible.

"Maybe, either way, it is none of your business and your concern."

"Wow. Never thought someone who saved my life would ever tell me to screw off."

"Joshua, shut up already. Please." I stated. I hated when he brought that up. I could not explain my attitude towards him, I was angry. We entered an elevator and took the elevator down under the parking garage. "Barry probably wants you to try guns out with John in the shooting range. Kendo should have a custom gun for you there. Just follow this hallway to the end and when you reach large red doors on your right you'll see a sign that says shooting range."

"Thanks." He stated then stormed off.

As he walked away I imagined throwing a book at his head. Stalker. There was something off in his explanation. Something will always be off with Joshua, no matter what.

I walked to the locker room that was a little further then the shooting range. I opened my locker and quickly changed into some sweats to workout a little bit to prepare for anything. As I walked out into the training arena, I noticed a large group of rookies working with Parker. It reminded me so much of when I first started, learning how to follow and then lead.

I began to stretch a little bit and thought quietly to myself. I became so successful by practicing with my brother. Although it has been a while since we've talked like we did those years ago. It seemed like centuries we had grown apart. But you could only imagine how easy it is to be ripped away from your family member with they withdrawal themselves and insert themselves into a lonely depression. Even with the AA classes and visitation Chris had attended, his mourning and longing for Jill seemed to be his shining sun.

I turned on my iPod and placed my headphones in my ears. I began to run laps around the training facility, while the rookies practiced in the center. I watched as Parker demonstrated lifting and throwing your partner or teammates in order to overcome an obstacle or broken floor.

**Chris Redfield.**

**BSAA Headquarters - Barry Burton's Office.**

"Hey boss!" I stated.

"What's got into you?"

"I heard Quint found Jessica's location. I would like permission to pursue Jessica."

"We really need to learn how to keep our mouths closed around here."

"Yeah. We've found Jessica's location. I was thinking of partner swapping Piers and Quint then you and your sister."

"Okay."

"I am not sure about who is going or not. But Keith has been keeping me updated, the more outbreaks that keep occurring, only raises more suspension Jessica and many other co-Umbrella operatic area could be hiding out there. I plan on making a call to O'Brian and some of the other advisors of the BSAA for a conference. This cannot go on any longer in Africa."

I nodded.

"Chris. You remember that night at the Spencer Estate?"

"Yes." I stated flatly. Why don't you just punch me in the face Barry? It felt like I was losing her all over again every time I thought about it.

"Well I reviewed some of the recordings from Jill's communicator. It lasts four minutes after the fall." Barry stated. He turned to his laptop as played the recording.

_"Jill!" My voice cried out after them. Shuffling can be heard in the background. Jill and Wesker were both groaning as they fell. Then finally the sound of a crack and splash filled the room._

I felt my eye twitch._ Is this a sick joke?_ This felt more painful to listen to then to be eaten alive.

_Suddenly, the sound of a someone groaning, pushing someone over then standing up could be heard. The sound of wet dirt then waves followed. The thunderstorm took place for a couple of moments. Then a small click was heard. Then another click. The sound of squished mud, like if someone had stood up straight. Then there were footsteps heard afterward. A soft groan could be heard, I immediately recognized the sound. It was Jill, aching in pain. The next sound was a large splat. _

I froze thinking that Wesker could have squished her head then threw her body to be washed away into the ocean. Which is why we never found her body.

_But then Jill's whimper could be heard now. The sound of a Jill's zipper could be heard._

_"Wh-wh-wha?" She mumbled._

_"Shut up." Wesker demanded._

_Judging by the silence I guess she did. She sounded like she had injuries from the fall. He was probably searching for weapons and other useful items. Maybe he was going to kill her right there._

_"What is that in your ear!?" Wesker shouted. Then cut the transmission. _

No other files could be found of her voice. When we search where she landed. Her body impression laid in the mud. Wesker's footprints were left behind also. We had followed the footprints until they disappeared. Until I was finally brought back here. We had no proof define that they alive, until now. We had a little more insight to what happened. Then maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay. I hoped for the best.

"I understand if this upset you, Chris." Barry stated.

"But maybe it's time you let her go."

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ I thought.

"No!" I shouted, standing to my feet. "She is alive and I will bring her back here alive! I promise you that!" I stomped away out of the room.

"Chris!" Barry shouted.

My hands rolled into fists as I stomped back into the room. My anger was clearly defined on my face.

"I always keep my promises, Barry." I stated grimly.

Barry breathed out slowly, his face frowned a bit. "I know. But this one.. I don't think you can."

I pulled my fist upward and back. Then shouted as my fist collided with Barry's face. "GOD DAMNIT, BARRY!"

I could not control myself. I turned into an obsessed monster. All I wanted to do was have her back and if it mean losing my job, no one will stop me from finding her, even if it meant losing everything. Now that I thought about it. I just might have.

**Anni Redfield.**

**BSAA HQ - Training facility**

As I began to run laps, I began to space out into my music. My steps were in sync with my music. Suddenly, I felt someone run head first into my side.

"Hey sis!" Chris smiled.

"Chris! Can't you see I'm training right now?" I shouted.

"Guess what?"

I did not need to guess. Simply reading his mind was enough. I felt my face cringe up into a ball along with with fist then relaxed my fisted into a solid high five. My left hand collided with Chris' right cheek. It left a large red mark on his face.

"What the hell did you punch Barry for?" I screamed. "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?"

Chris held up his hands and began to explain. "No! I was just-"

"Two months suspension unpaid, Chris!?" My voiced roared through the arena, man of the rookies along with Parker stopped to stare at the scene I was making. In fact, my voice thundered so loudly, people in the office buildings began to stare.

"I'VE HELPED YOU STOP DRINKING AND YOU GO TO DO THIS, CHRIS!?" I screamed. "THIS WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT!"

"Anni! I-"

My body radiated heat, I felt like I was at the junkyard with Joshua, like when he kissed me that aggression was being pulled out once more. I had given Chris many chances to stop being a fucking idiot. But now I did not care. I was prepared to explode.

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOU EXCUSES!" I screamed, as my body suddenly transformed. Large bright lights swirled around me. Clouds covered myself as I stood a few inches from the ground. My wings fluttered softly. Chris's eyes were stunned in amazement as I jolted forward like my father could and held him up in the same manner Wesker did before she was pushed out that window.

I threw him into the brick track causing bricks to jolted away from the impact zone. My grip around his neck tightened as I transformed back.

"I'm going to take responsibility for my own actions. It's time for me to grow up, Chris. I'm moving out!" I declared.

* * *

Author's Notes: Imagine how Chris' back must feel. Ouch. #DontpissoffAnni Just kidding, I am aware this is not twitter. So a lot is going on in this book now! Jessica could be hiding out in Africa, Chris is still singing the broken record of Jill Valentine and Barry got punched by Chris! Not nice, Chris. Ah well, Barry did the right thing by suspending him for two months. Unpaid though? How will Chris manage? I cannot wait to update this book so it's less emo and has more action. My question for the fans of this book and the last book, why do you like this story? Haha. Promise to update soon! Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Disclaimer: I only own my Original Characters Anna-Margret Redfield and Joshua Doolittle. Capcom owns Resident Evil, all the characters, plots and issues, I'm clearly a fan. Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BSAA HQ - Training Facility.**  
**Anni Redfield.**  
"Anna." Chris groaned into the bricks.  
The room was filled with people now soon enough someone would step in and challenge to stop our fight. They would be damned to touch me right now. As the heat still radiated off of my body, Chris curled up into a ball from the pain. I thought for a slight moment, I could have fractured his back but then I realized, things have changed.  
"Anna." Chris croaked out in pain.  
"Anni!" Parker demanded. "Let him go!"  
My eyes glistened magenta towards him.  
"Make me." I grimly stated.  
A circle of people crowded around us, staring at Chris impaled into the floor. Rebecca soon emerged from the crowd and went to Chris' medical attention. Suddenly stomping could be heard and someone began to push people aside in the crowd.  
"Anna." Barry called out. "That is enough. You have gone too far, control yourself."  
My hands were shaking violently. My body temperature waved all over me. I felt the steam leaving and circling my body. Barry reached out to touch my shoulder but I burned him without even thinking. I was not in control anymore. Then who was?  
Chris finally found his feet and stood up. Barry shook off the fire from his hand and stood back. I read of the rookies and my co-workers thoughts around me were in fear, worry and question the BSAA rights of having me here. Chris stared at me then questioned in his thoughts. "Will she become like Wesker?"  
I wondered that sometimes too.

After a long talk between Chris, Barry and I, I had finally calmed myself. Rebecca was currently treating Chris' back. Apparently, I almost fractured his spine. Thankfully, Chris' bruises were only minor. I sat outside his room I thought quietly to myself.  
"Do you even know how you are going to pay for a house? Food? Car? Insurance?" Said Piers leading against the wall next to me. Believe or not he actually startled me.  
"I-I don't know..." I muttered, sinking my head into my lap. I smelt like sweat and I was depriving myself of a shower because I hurt my brother.  
"Anni." Piers muttered softly and grabbed my hand.  
"Don't you think you are jumping the gun?"  
"No. I seriously cannot handle being with him. Piers. If you lived with him for an entire weekend, you would know how I feel. I'm trapped with Chris' drinking and constant fighting. And now the fact that he did this to Barry... I don't know what more I can do to help him. Claire and I took so much time off to help him after Jill passed away. I just.. I need to get out of that house."  
"And go where?"  
"I'll figure something out. I will search for an apartment or something..." I muttered.  
Piers shook his hand. I read his mind hoping for an answer but instead he was realizing he did not want to fill my head with pessimism. He stroked his thumb across my hand as he looked up at me while I stared blankly at the follow watching my reflection of myself in his thoughts. I sighed softly, as I began to search my own mind for my own thoughts. Before I could even come to the slightly conclusion, Chris had stepped out of the room, followed by Rebecca.  
"Well, Anni, you certainly packed more of a punch the last time you two fought in the arena." Rebecca began looking at the small clipboard she held. "We got your test results in again. You really have been excelling in every test we have given you. However would you care for an explanation of how you were able to transform into th- well you know?"  
"Boss wants to know?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"The first time I had ever really transformed into that creature was back in the Western Slav Republic. Today was the second time..." I trailed off hoping not to be trapped in my lies. "I think I can control it... If I get angry enough... It's like my body catches on fire. Then I can't see anymore then the flashes of light leave my palms. I know it sounds corny, but it's the truth." I stated.  
Piers eyes me sternly, the way my brother would whenever he would sense a lie. I kept my stare to Rebecca as she pondered my words. Rebecca turned then pulled Joshua's files and began to search for something. She pulled Joshua statics out and his reports stood behind it. I feared I might have said something that might sound similar to what Joshua had stated... I gulped a large wad of saliva gathered in the back of my throat.  
"Like your body catching on fire...?" Rebecca trailed off, skimming through Joshua's reports. She then pulled out a large chart. I had no idea what the chart was of exactly until she pulled out a blank replica and then began to copy the results.  
"Anni.. I wanna run some tests... Is that alright with you?"  
Sometimes I wish I could say no, but I was so used to being a damn guinea pig. "Yes." I whimpered like a child.  
Suddenly familiar footsteps filled the hallway as Rebecca repeatedly licked her finger and skimmed through more papers. A voice called out, "Hey Piers! Barry wants you in for SOU training." The redhead smiled towards him.  
"You decided to switch to the Security Operation Units?" I asked.  
"Military. It gets to ya'." Piers smirked then walked away. His military step dimmed as he descended into the hallway. I was pretty sure he was upset with me about something. He knew I was lying about something.  
"Hey. Rebecca why are you looking at my file?" Joshua asked and placed his arm around my shoulder. I pushed it off annoyingly.  
"You and Anni have been having similar symptoms..." Rebecca began. "I think I want to have you to fight..."  
... I was gonna run.  
"Sure. Why not?" Joshua cockily stated. He pulled my head closer to his lips, so that he had me in a headlock. He then proceeded to touch his lips to my ear. "Just agree."  
"Do we need to go into the mission simulator once again?" I asked Rebecca.  
"Maybe. But, most likely Barry would want you two to fight in the training facility." Rebecca then leaned over to grab the phone. Joshua and I stood patiently as he loosen his grip around me. His hand finally dropped from around my shoulder. I needed a shower from his gross little fingers dance over my back as he pulled away. He cringed when he felt the heat radiate from my body. Luckily enough I was able to hold in the stream once Rebecca turned. She smiled as she talked to Barry and then finally she stated. "Alright then. I'll tell them. Thanks."  
"Barry, myself and the BSAA advisors are going to watch you both fight in the arena."

"What do you mean there is a new BSAA advisor?" I questioned.  
"O'Brian said he wanted people who were victims to have a say in all disputes of bioterrorism in the BSAA's restrictions." Joshua stated.  
I frozed in place angrily. O'Brian had hired a couple of people to advise and restrict the BSAA. He thought it would protect the BSAA to have legal representations, business experts and victims of bio-terrorism. They were established to expand the democracy of the BSAA and also add a watchful eye before the government could interfere with the BSAA jurisdictions. Now our levels of the BSAA are the Special Operations Agents, the Special Operations Units and the medical teams above them are, the BSAA office workers such as, case workers, the CDC workers, the head doctors and SOU captains. Above the BSAA office workers is the chairman of the BSAA, the treasurer, the Vice President and or the co-chief. Then on the very top of the BSAA pyramid was a large group of the BSAA advisors. The advisors normal act as the judges or final decision makers of the company.  
I took a breath for a moment as Joshua's eyes followed me. He then grabbed my shoulder and shook me. He called out as the long silence followed. I continued to think about the BSAA advisors. O'Brian was a smart and reasonable man. I knew he was promising to take the BSAA into a stronger more determined to protect the people direction, but now that Joshua and I were on the line, everything began to spiral out of control. Something about this battle between us was going to determine much more then just our strength. Maybe it would lead us into us into the protection of the government. I shoved and rubbed my both sides of temple with my fingers then paced back and fourth.  
Why was I stressing?  
"Are you stressed!?" Joshua asked, shaking me.  
"Yes!" I screamed. He moved his hands away.  
"We cannot allow them to know." Joshua said.  
"But they know because I just fucking transformed!" I screamed and pushed him. "You have to control it."  
"I don't know how Anni. I need more time. I have to run more tests..." He muttered.  
"Well guess what?" I angrily muttered.  
He stared down at me as I touched his nose from the intensity of the situation. Our hearts matched in the panicking heartbeats. "You're out of time."  
I proceeded to grab Joshua by his shirt and drag him into the arena. He whine and screamed as I dragged him. "Hey! What the hell! Anna!"  
I ignored him as the light began to strike downward towards us. As the arena began to light up during the night the BSAA advisors filled the arena's bleachers. Many were standing and discussing business and unsolved cases, but once I emerged from the locker room with Joshua being dragged by my left hand, many of the advisors turned silent and stared down towards us. Rebecca was in the large crowd above Barry and O'Brian with many head doctors and other BSAA officials. I gulped as I noticed many newer faces among the I watch as O'Brian was quietly whispering to Barry, the two looked like batman and superman quietly conversing, meeting. I do not think I had ever seen them together. I did not bother to read any of there minds as the silent stood clear enough as I released my grip on Joshua's shirt and left him a few feet behind and quickly walked over to reach the other edge of the bleacher. Barry stood up to a microphone. The arena flooded with light.  
"Rebecca Chambers has asked us all to come here to witness and test out our two very important people today. These two carry the same strain of T-Virus in their veins. Recently, they have complained of abnormal body heat, strange dreams, abnormal behaviors and irregular body transformations. Miss Redfield was the only one to successfully transform. Mr. Doolittle has been bitten by Miss Redfield about two years ago after being infected. We believe that the same virus is causing their bodies to develop at a higher rate then ever before. For the first time in history we, the BSAA advisors theorized that we have super humans among us. Anna has been one of the first to successful bond with the virus. Dr. Irving has been supervising Rebecca as she conducted these studies on Miss Redfield. Today, we will prove if this theory fact or fiction."  
Barry and the BSAA already knew I was a super-human. Rebecca herself already knew too, but we had to control ourselves. I promised myself, I would never become what Sherry was.  
"Follow my lead." Joshua mouthed as I turned to face him.  
I blinked tightly to show that I understood his commands. With our stare, it brought us to space out as Barry explained to everyone what was about to unfold. Soon enough there was a long pause, then Barry's final word filled our ears.  
"Duel!" He echoed.  
I quickly ran and toward Joshua as he dashed toward me. He stuck his arm out to trip me or knock me over but I slid directly under his left arm. Joshua turned as I stood up off of the ground. Joshua dashed toward me full force and prepared to punch me. Calmly, I accepted his attack with my arm, blocking Joshua's fist. I twisted his arm and punched Joshua in the mouth. He took the blow and shook it off light. He pulled away then somehow shifted into me after place his two hands together and pushed me a far distance. I flew through the air into the ground. I blankly heaved up to the sunset sky. I growled then stood up once more. Shaking, I felt my blood slowly boil, the body temperature increasing again. From the short distance between Joshua and I the heat could have been as high enough as hot lava. He began to charge me again, angry I pulled my fist back and waited for his first move, preparing the last possible moment to evade and swiftly take a shot or two.  
The space between us closed as Joshua finally was able to touch my body again. This time he aimed for my torso. As he swung a kick upward, I ducked cautiously then grabbed his leg as it shot above my head within moments, I reached up to hold his leg above my head then pulled in beneath him dropping him like a pancake. Joshua tried to kick me from the floor but I quickly dodged and ran past him. He turned to grab me by my shirt then pulled me back holding me by my back. We both realized the heat was beginning to radiate off of our bodies. Joshua warned me not to transform as I warned him to as well, but with the swirl of questions roaming in the thoughts of the BSAA advisors and the eligibility of my mind reading, seemed to throw off my concentration. There was only one way out as Joshua pulled me close. I tried to break free as he held me in place with his newfound strength. I growled agitatedly. I attempted to pry his arms apart but the more I tried, the more he tightened his grip.  
I began to feel my airways tighten, my back bones and rib cage beginning to constrict with Joshua's strong squeeze around me. There was still one way out. I thought quickly and kick Joshua in the balls intensely. As he fell to the ground I quickly 360-ed, kicked him in the face then landed firmly on the ground. Satisfyingly after leaving a light thud, Joshua laid on the ground holding his balls and groaned. "Is that all you got?"  
Smirking, I quietly let my hands catch fire as small balls of fire and light emerged from my palms. I stood back, held my position then fired as Joshua stood back up. He growled angrily then steam began to leave Joshua's skin. Once more, I could fire another energy ball at him, he would transform without a doubt. Until he began to tremble as he stood. His face turned as red as his hair, something was trigging Joshua. It was causing him to turn even redder, the stream began more clearer to the audience and I. Joshua began to charge me but inside of a simple punch or kick he strides toward me. Before I could react he dashed to jump above my should flip in the air and fire a large blast toward me. The large beam of light and heat stunned me to the ground. I fell back hitting the ground hard as Joshua landed, damaging the ground around him. Angrily I stood up and ran towards him as fast as I could. I dodged his punches, kicks and shoves. He suddenly was in the air by the throat. He dry heaved coldly.  
The crowd suddenly gasped and whisper with shock. I had transformed within a spilt second of my dash. As Joshua gasped for air he murmured and coughed my name. I smirked up at him tempted to see what it was like to watch his past breath leave him. I watched his eyes as they slowly began to close. When he gasped softly I impaled him into the floor. With that being said, I jumped upward into the sky and began to fire a large violet purple laser. Joshua stared up as he tried to regain his breath. Barry and the BSAA advisors stared nervously at me as I prepared to fire the laser. I fired without any control of myself.  
Everything went blank from that moment on. The next thing I knew I landed in the center of the hole I created. Barry yelled out seeing Joshua side down into the large hole. "Enough! Enough!"  
Joshua did not listen then jumped toward me transforming into his creator with fangs and sharp claws. As I lay pinned under his tall textured structure, Joshua growled downward at me. His teeth began to stick out as he growled secreting spit onto my face. I stared up at him sternly then muttered. "Guess it's a draw this time, eh Josh?"  
I did not know what a smile looked like on a zombie nor a creature. But with Joshua expression. I could tell, a even beauty could be found in a monster. He licked my face playfully. I looked up at him annoyingly.

* * *

Author's Note: Alrighty then. That was an interesting chapter! I've been almost dying to send them out on the mission so I am going to for sure in the next chapter(: I just feel like while I am writing that I am losing my point of the story. Damn writers block. Well I know for sure I can get back on track, I have a blueprint aka an outline and I've been crossing things out and debating on what should happen next, I really want people to be entertain and like my story and I think that is what is holding me back. But I will suck it up and work it out! Until then, What do you think of the chapter? Why does the BSAA want to watch Anni and Joshua fight? What about Anni moving out? Do you think she will? Poor Chris getting beat up. Positive and negative feedback welcomed! Read and Review all! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: It is 10:33PM Eastern Standard Time, I am not on Spring Break yet and my school is retarded. They are forcing us to move or I cannot attend school there anymore... That's fucked up bro. Ah well, at least it will not delay the book.. Well unless I move again. *flips an office desk* Until then let's stay positive.

**Disclaimer: Yeah you know the deal..**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**December 19th, 2008.**

**BSAA HQ - Training Facility.**

**Anni Redfield.**

After Barry had stop us, Joshua and I quietly walked into a small briefing room. Rebecca explained our current test scores and health records. Her explain actions practically shot many of the advisors eyes to the roof. Many asked questions and listened carefully to our evaluations.

"Miss Chambers." A voice called out from across the room. A man named Dr. Irving stood up. He had a blue suit with an orange tie, it went well with his skin tone and red hair. A small bit of aftershave laid around his mouth as he stood to ask an important question.

"What is the point of these tests and having these two here at the BSAA? With statics and tactics as this, aren't you ever worried they could snap like a B.O.W.?" The young doctor asked.

Rebecca paused for a moment choosing her words carefully as Joshua and I eyed him nervously from the back of the room. "They are in control of their own bodies. I am very aware of the possible threats they could oppose to us. But the main point of these tests is to see if the virus could be spread by a similar bite, Miss Redfield had to save Mr. Doolittle from dying, so she did what was by instinct and bit Mr. Doolittle. We want to know if the virus could indeed be spread through bites.." Rebecca concluded.

"Would this not be considered cannibalism if you test this on your own agents?"

"Joshua was infected!" I called out from the back of the room. I stood up as Joshua suddenly reached up as slowly began to cling to my side so that I would not yell at the BSAA advisor. "He would have turned into one of those monsters..." I paused and looked to the floor. Then I gulped and looked back up to Dr. Irving. "I don't know why I bit him. But I saved Joshua's life. Rebecca's experiments are for the good of this company and our people's safety."

"Miss Redfield is absolutely correct. And I could assure you, Dr. Irving that I would never put the BSAA's own people into these experiments by force. Miss Redfield saved Mr. Doolittle." Rebecca remarked. Dr. Irving grumbled and sat down almost immediately after Rebecca's comment.

Yeah, shut the fuck up and sit down. I thought grumpily. I hated what had happened back then, maybe then Joshua and I would not be if this mess, being evaluated, maybe the BSAA advisors would declare me as a unstable and risky source to the BSAA. We were breaking several laws by now. Obstructing justice, unlawful possessions of BOWs, conspiracy, illegal testing... Yet somehow our fate tied into the BSAA advisors. Barry would convince them, O'Brian as well yet somehow my anxieties clouded my mind for Rebecca's entire speech. I shook of the ever lasting scenarios as the room became silent and Rebecca dismissed the men and women to dispute the conversation. Before they would reach a verdict, Joshua and I had to stay and be 'people pleasers'. If the BSAA was to keep us a secret, we might as well become well known.

I shook hands with groups of men and women, the first group I introduced myself to was the BSAA advisors of the newest branch, the Far East Branch. Three representatives were there, a woman from Russia with short blonde hair and her partner an elderly man with big glasses. The woman, who's name I will never be able to pronounce but practice, Valeriya Glinka. Then the elderly's mans name who went by Boris Klepin. The third man was an Mongolian village who represented a village that had an outbreak a couple years ago, Bataar. He explained to me that in his village and country last names were illegal it was so interesting, I practically fell out if my skin. He then made a comment about everything being so foreign here in America. I smiled politely and told him about the food here, not the fast food but the wonderful restaurants here in New York. I thought of Tony's Pier Restaurant in the five boroughs and suggested it too. As the conversation slowly was raised into and relaxed, the BSaA advisors began to question and ask what it was like to be infected if I was still able to be in control or if I was in control.

I really worried who was in control when I fought and transformed. There are times where I just react and do not think. I accepted full responsibility for some of those actions. I explained to them my life, how I ended up here in the BSAA. The three nodded and were proud of my story. Soon enough I had to move onto the Middle Eastern advisors, Oceania advisors, the East African Branch and finally the Western African branch. I felt the more I talked and met people, I became more lively, easy to talk to and question, a people person, maybe even a normal human being. Many were intrigued by me, some enchanted by my newfound people skills, I was really growing since I was seventeen.

"Miss Redfield have you ever been experimented on?" Dr. Irving asked.

"Yes."

"Here?"

"No." I stated. "At birth as I was infected. But I am not contagious."

"Do you ever have any other problems? Such as irregular behavior? Mood swings? Hunger increases or decreases? Mental Issues?" He was pushing the line of twenty questions. I began to read his mind feeling uneasy by his questions.

I just want to protect this company from being disavowed by the government. He thought.

"Dr. Irving, we just met. The least you could do is buy me a drink." I remarked. "I don't have any problems, Rebecca covered that."

"Well I guess we should not worry then." The man smiled and grabbed my hand. He shook my hand politely and apologetically. Then Dr. Irving said. "God speed Miss Redfield. Godspeed."

I could only nod as I grew apprehensive of his questioning.

Joshua and I had a moment to talk during the whole mingle and meeting process. Joshua and I were lucky to break from the crowd and go outside of the room for a moment.

"What did you think of Glinka?" I asked.

"She's nice, I enjoyed her story about her county and how she ended up in the BSAA. A lot of the advisors are really proud of the work they do. Some are good role models." Joshua said, leaning against the wall while I grabbed some water from the water fountain. The cold water trickled down my dry throat.

I came up for air then asked, "Some?"

"That doctor." Joshua whispered. "He seems.. Odd.. I think he's-"

"Redfield! Doolittle! Quit farting around we need you in here!" Barry half-yelled across the hallway.

"Yessir!" Joshua and I obediently said and ran back inside the meeting room.

The night wrapped up fairly quickly, Joshua and I, left the advisors to dispute and settle how our existence was to be. Clearly, Josh and I had made an interesting impression from today's actions. Thankfully, Barry dismissed us home for today. I was exhausted beyond comprehension. I walked over to my desk, collected some of my reports and cases then picked up my backpack.

I walked into the elevator letting my heels clack against the flooring.

I looked down to a report in Africa. It has been clear that Africa is being used as selling grounds of BOWs. The report on top of the small pile I carried read about strange creatures that morphed from the T-Abyss Plaga. Much more advanced then any virus itself. I gulped at the description. Large fangs and magenta eyes. It reminded me so much of the people we encountered in the Western Slav Republic, only this time the people weren't so lucky.

In the Western Slav Republic, the BSAA European Branch stepped in after Chris, Jill, Piers, Joshua and I cleared out of there. When the European Branch arrived to the warehouse and to scope the villages, they found a large pile of ruble, loose BOWs and groups of villages that committed suicide. The investigation of the satanistic society underwent into the power of the BSAA and the Western Slav communist government. We all concluded this tragedy was worse then Raccoon. Not because the villagers willingly committed suicide but because of the T-Abyss Plaga, it possessed them to make the 'right' choice.

When the investigation closed, more cases of the T-Abyss Plaga started appearing in Africa. As I looked down to the files and peered out the detail of a mysterious group distributing the virus, it detailed the characteristics.

...Feeding upon human flesh... Blood drinking... Eating organs...

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as a wave of disgust and stomach churning rolled around. I sighed to release the feeling of nausea and wandered ahead.

The ring of the elevator brought me back to what I was doing. As I stopped to get off onto the first floor, I bumped into Chris. I spilled the pile if papers everywhere and Chris dropped his book. I growled to the floor as I genuflect downward to pick up my papers. Chris bent to help me.

"Sorry, kiddo." He mumbled.

"It's fine." I mumble scrambling the papers together. I'll have to organize this all again... Shit.

"Africa?" He question looking at one of the papers.

"Yeah." I mumbled as Chris stood up and read the file. "You've heard that they have been using Africa as a shopping mall. Apparently, they believe Jessica is hiding there. Including more possible distributors to the T-Abyss Plaga."

"But, the virus has changed again.. Right?" Chris asked. I stood up after I gathered all my papers, returned Chris' book that was O'Brian's new detective novel. Then, I gentle took the paper from Chris.

"Yeah.. It has been turning into some tentacle like form of a creature. But, somehow it still maintains the characteristics of the monsters you have seen back in Raccoon."

There was a long pause as I began to walk to the exit.

"I'm sorry about punching Barry today, sis." Chris said, following me.

"It's fine." I mumbled. It is not obviously, but Chris is always slow to catch on.

There was another long pause as my heels clicked against the floor. Chris stopped and turned me to give me a hug.

"I really am trying to get better." He muttered into my ear. It was awkward since Chris barely hugged me, even in the vicinity of the BSAA. People walking out and into the building began to stare. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back.

"Chris, you promised me you'll get better. You need to start taking responsibility for your own actions and just accept how things are right now. I know you are going through a lot right now but it doesn't excuse your responsibilities. What are you going to do now that you have been suspended? Am I gonna have to give you the money for the house?" I asked, pulling away from his embrace.

"No. I talked to Barry.. He lowered my suspension to two weeks. But during those two weeks, I have to work out. He says he is going to send me with you to Morocco." I felt my eye slightly twitch. Then Piers walked by behind Chris. He waved and smiled then walked out of the building. I smiled as he passed. Chris looked at me quizzed. "What?" He said turning to look around the room.

"Nothing." I smiled and began to walk out of the building to Chris' hummer.

**Redfield Home.**

The ride home with Chris was very long and quiet. Luckily I had my iPod so I could relax from this day. Lately, maybe even for the past two years, I have been constantly on the edge. With Joshua's constant worrying about the Family and the strange infiltration of the BSAA hard drives, How could I not be worried? The last hack attack Quint had warned me about was last week. Currently, all my files have been taken out of the computers for better protection. It was more work and headache for all of us then a relieving solution.

Chris quietly searched his jacket for his keys. When he went to unlock the door we noticed it was open. Chris pulled his combat knife from his vest. i pushed on the front door. The creaking of the door seemed to alarm us and brought a rush of adrenaline to our bodies. I pulled my switchblade hidden inside my bra. We noticed a large mess in the kitchen.

We both stated as quiet as possible. Chris stepped in front of me holding his large blade in front of him. As we walked into the kitchen, everything seemed fine, the living room as well. Chris frowned, seeing the back door open. Quietly, we traveled up the stairs in the kitchen. We entered the small hallway behind my room.

"Should we spilt up? I'll holler if something goes wrong?" I whispered. Chris nodded as he traveled to bathroom and the master bedroom. I stepped quietly as I opened Claire's room, to find nothing and no one. I then turned into my room. I widened my eyes as I noticed my bed was overturned, my books from my small bookcase was dumped on the floor, my jewelry box was searched, my drawers were dumped in the large mess.

I searched around noticed my TV was still there, my PS3, Xbox, DVD player and most of my jewelry was still on my dresser, just scattered over the floor and vanity. My closet looked untouched, many of the pants were pulled out, the pockets were searched.

Whoever was here was searching for something. I looked in the pile of books and crouched down to the floor. I only knew of a handful of valuable items someone would take. My music box that Piers gave me, my necklace that Joshua gave me, my journal of private thoughts and finally, my flash drive of BSAA reports, and files on myself. I hid it in one of my books. I lifted my favorite book by She's Come Undone by Wally Lamb and opened the book to find the flash drive safely tucked away inside the book. A few weeks ago I dug a hole into the book, since I had read it several times and hid the flash drive inside it.

I smiled and took the flash drive out of the book and shoved it into my bra. I stood up and heard my brother run over and slam into the doorframe leaning on it.

"Jesus..." Chris breathed, shocked by the mess.

"Was your room a mess too?" I asked, then strolled over to my nightstand and found my gun still in place.

"Yeah... Bed was overturned, laptop was on, dresser and closets were dumped onto the floor, the mail was searched too... Do you think they were looking for something the BSAA has?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "Me."

* * *

Author's Note: There is a Restaurant in NYC called Tony's Pier Restaurant, however it burnt down in a fire during Hurricane Sandy. New York State Insurance calls it Superstorm because "Hurricane's do not occur in NY." Assholes. All Weather, Rain, Snow, Sunshine or even a fucking earthquake can occur anywhere. If anyone has noticed, the earth's tilt has caused these weird weather patterns. God I should run for president or be a newscast reporter. In any event, I have never been to Tony's Pier Restaurant, my parents have and I know that they are working on rebuilding it and reporting soon. Apparently during the events of Sandy a fire broke out and because the roads were flooded so badly, the firemen had to let it burn down. Yes, I keep tabs on my NY.

In regards to the story, I really feel like more then one plot is coming into play here, don't you think so? Guess this means a new mission everyone! What do you think will happen on this mission? **Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Disclaimer: I own nothing, meh.** Going to the college of my dreams! I won a $10,000 renewable scholarship, plus a $5,000 renewable scholarship and I am going to art school in Boston for Animation and Illustration! I'm so excited! I've been really busy these past few days from school, scholarships write ups and of course the senior art show for my school! Wow(: I'm so happy things are falling into place, hopefully this story is too. Positive and Negative feedback is appreciated! (Especially because I should be writing at a college level) lEnjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Anni Redfield.**

**December 19th, 2008**

**Redfield Home.**

"Nothing appears to be stolen." Chris told the police officer.

"We'll put in a report. We'll have a patrol guard scan the area. We can suggest a security system with cameras." The officer stated.

I calmly rolled my eyes as the officers scanned our home. Joshua had called asking if everything was alright. I told him everything was fine, many of the neighbors were shocked at amount of officers called in, but this was a small town in Queens County. It seemed almost every cop on duty came out tonight, not that much crime happened in the neighborhood of Forest Hills.

"We questioned the neighbors, apparently nobody saw anything." The officer stated to Chris.

Of course they didn't. If the Umbrella revivalists actually broke into our a home, they would as hidden as a ghost. Mostly everyone in our neighborhood works all day, few teenagers and children are unaware of people who wander the streets. I could not help wonder... How did anyone not see anything?

"I've already called the BSAA. Thank you, Officer." Chris stated, shaking the mans hand. Chris escorted him out along with a few other officers.

I sat on my stairway and looked out of my side window near the doorframe. I watched as the police sirens disappeared and dimmed into the night, showing a clear vision of a light on across the road. Joshua's front door was open with an officer question Joshua's father. Joshua stood in the living room and stared at my face across the way.

"Barry said, he's going to see if it connects with any of the breaches in your file." Chris said, leaning by the stairs' handle. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "I'm just scared."

"Everything will be fine, kiddo. I've got you and so does the BSAA." Chris reminded me softly.

I don't think the BSAA could protect me from this. I thought. "Yeah." I muttered.

I stood up took a deep breath and walk away and into my room. I sniffed for a scent and scanned for any footprints or even fingerprints, nothing stood out. the police had did their job, to my surprise. One officer remained nearby as patrol while another stood as a guard in the house, he went outside to his car for a moment. I began to clean quietly and heard my brother shuffle talk to the guard. Then, climb the stairs and enter his room to clean aswell.

As if I had not had enough problems, Joshua knocked on my patio door. His large figure stood in the window while I peered my head upward to him. I sighed and placed some clothes into my dresser. Then opened the door.

"You're really risking it all here, Josh. " I began, he stepped in and looked around at the mess. "Did the guard see you?"

"What a mess..." He breathed, his eyes stood on the flipped mattress then to the dressers thrown over and then noticed some of my teddy bears that I received when I was in the BSAA medical facility. "Did they take your-"

I held up my flash drive. It glistened under the light in my room as if it were a rare treasure to a pirate. Joshua only nodded as his eyes widened. He looked around the room, my guess was searching for a scent or anything. He sniffled.

"Are you alright?" He turned towards me.

"I'm fine. They weren't here when Chris and I came in..." I breathed and sat on the mess the perpetrator had left behind. "Josh, if someone broke into here... I want to go after them."

"Well, we can't just go after them. I don't smell anything odd, they did not take anything-"

"You sound like the dumbass cop that was just here." I spat.

"I was just-"

"What are you doing here? Again?" I asked.

"Just wanted to make sure your safe." He stated.

"Safe..." I repeated.

"Yeah. Safe."

I was growing more suspicious of our friendship and his motives. I wondered if he was the one who broke into my home. But, why would he come back? I quickly realized his alibi and dismissed my suspicions. But then I decided, "How'd you know about the flash drive then?" I asked.

"I have one two, I figured you would have one too." Joshua spoke, walking over to my turned over mattress and flipping it back onto my bed.

If he was a liar, he was a good one. I thought, cautiously.

He searched the room for any scent or anything out of the ordinary. Nothing was found, just like my brother and I search, the police's search and my second search, nothing was missing. He voice broke my thoughts, "Anna, I'm going to see if I can find this person who came into your home-"

"Then we're gonna kill 'em." I thundered.

Joshua shook his head and glared at me. "Well-"

"Anna!" Chris shouted.

"Hide!" I whispered, shoveling Joshua into my destroyed closet. He muttered and whimpered as I shut the door behind him. His breathing was loud. I flustered as Chris came stomping into the room, holding his PDA outward to me. It was Barry on the phone. I clutched onto it and breathed slowly. "Hey Barry."

"Chris had called about the situation, I had Quint check out security system for our hard drives and we had found another breach." Barry stated. Chris began to circulate the room, paranoia still fueled his adrenaline I could smell the testosterone as Chris took each step. As his scent traveled and Barry gave me a briefing of how the system was hacked, Chris sneezed by the closet door.

"Hold on." I muttered into the phone.

"Chris?" I begged. He was still pacing back and forth, pondered why my closet door was closed and had his handle on the doorknob. He was about to push the door open until I captured his attention.

"Can you sit down? I can't focus with you pacing around the room." I breathed, feeling my heart racing as Joshua remained hidden behind the door.

Chris nodded then sat down on my disorientated bed. I put the phone back to my temple and listened. "Sorry." I muttered to Chris' PDA.

"The hack was traced back to a computer in Morocco. We have reason to believe the perp is hiding out there."

"By perp.. You mean Jessica?"

Chris practically jumped out of the bed, shaking the floor. I glared at him, my face clearly read, 'Relax.'

"Yes. Come to headquarters. You'll be safer here. We'll discuss this further in my office."

"What about my brother?" I asked.

"He is still on suspension." Barry muttered. "He can drive you though."

I placed the phone on my shoulder and turned to Chris. "Can you drive me to work?"

"Now?" He stated. He rubbed his chin then the back of his head and then stomped out of the room. I blinked for a moment as I heard Chris' thoughts.

_Fucking waste of gas and money driving back and forth between home and work._

I smiled and stated into the phone. "We'll be there soon." I smirked into the phone. I closed my door and locked it quietly. Joshua emerged from the closet.

"So now what? You gotta report in?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Barry might be sending me across the globe again."

"Just don't bring any new stragglers." He smiled, brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear and caressing my cheek. I pulled his hand away from my face. Then I quietly walked away into my closet and picked out a comfortable pair of jeans and a tight shirt. As I began to change, Joshua turned away from me respectfully then his phone vibrated to keep him distracted. I quickly changed into a a tight pair of blue jeans and a comfortable purple t-shirt.

"Hello?" He whispered, not to alarm Chris.

"..."

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"..."

"Alright. I will let her know." He hung up his cell phone and turned toward me. His eyes were closed. I placed my hands on my hips and leaned toward him. As it got quiet, he opened his eyes in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Who was that?"

"My informant." He muttered.

I scoffed and laughed. "Yeah right. Seriously, who?"

"It was a friend. Don't worry about it right now. I will tell you when you need to know, okay?" He spat, getting defensive.

As many times as Joshua entered my room, talked to me and practically stalked me, I never felt more uncomfortable when Joshua became defensive. After punching him in the face for kissing me and continuously flirting with me afterward, I still kept our friendship. I never told Piers about the kiss, however I think he knows that something was up between Joshua and I. I was not cheating obviously. But we were protecting our secret of our newfound powers, abilities and Umbrella Revivalists that chased us.

As the pressure began to shift with the increases of their attempts to locate me, I questioned why they never followed Joshua or vandalized Joshua' home. Then again, I had the gene pool of Albert Wesker which caused me to be an open target.

Sometimes, I questioned why I was still working for the BSAA. Until I wake up in the morning, read briefing assignments, articles and watch the news. Joshua left short after he spat at me. After packing my handgun, my flash drive and some spare clothes, I opened the door and brought Chris' PDA.

"Fucking suspended one of the best men in the BSAA." Chris bitterly mumbled.

He swept the PDA from my hands and opened the front door. I walked out and watch him lock the door then turn to see the guard's car parked in front of the house near the mailbox. The guard munched on some doughnuts then eyed us bashfully. Chris snickered at the degraded cop. Then opened the door to his hummer for me, slammed it and walked over to the guard eating doughnuts.

"If I find one intruder in my home, I'm going to kill him and then you for not watching my home." Chris spat. I read his mind of the car and stiffened a giggle. The guard practically choked on his doughnut at Chris' words and ran back toward the house. Chris followed him marching and stomping, opened the door to let him inside then locked the guard inside the home. I think Chris was just looking for a way to take out his anger on someone else then me. In a way, Chris did the right thing, yet he never had to threaten a cop. I worried that my brother might be over stepping his principals and boundaries. Chris finally jumped into the car and started the engine.

**BSAA Headquarters - Parking Lot**

The conversation was dead with Chris' grouchy attitude. It gave me a small headache as he drove me to the BSAA. Soon enough, he dropped me off in the parking lot and made sure I entered the building safely like the protective brother he was. When I turned as waved goodbye, he waved, rolling his eyes and drove off. The sound of his tire

screeched as he sped away. I continued into the building waving to one of the secretaries. I flashed her my ID, she checked my bag and who checked me off as 'on the clock'. She answered her phone and told me to go up to Barry's room. From the phone call alone, the woman looked frantic as did Barry's voice.

I went upstairs as quickly as possible holding my backpack slouched over my shoulder. I was lucky enough to make it to his office just in time. I thought I hit the door on Barry as it slammed against the wall breaking thin paper wall.

"What do you mean we lost contact with Charlie?" Barry screeched into the communicator placed on his desk. I worried if Piers was in Africa. I have not seen him in a while, not have I talked to him much during these visits, training, missions and paperwork shoved down our throats. Piers and I were slowly drifting apart, it concerned me slightly. If only I knew the team he was on. I shed my fears into the furtherest of my mind.

"..." A muffled male voice from Delta team was speaking, most likely it was the Captain.

"I don't care what it takes! Those are my men out there! Find them!" Barry thundered, banging on the desk. He hung up the phone, still unaware of my presence, turned and mumbled. "We can't lose anymore men. Not like Jill..."

"Sir?" I muttered quietly.

"Oh. Sorry... Did you hear-"

"Everything?" I finished for him. "Yes." I stepped around his office chair and sat down. I stared up at him over his desk.

"My apologies." He began sitting down and looked through some files. Barry looked absolutely tired, he had recently sent out the Security Operations Units to handle a kidnapping of a public official in Western Africa. A biohazard broke out which lead Barry to look and act so tired. He was doing overtime at these hours, only caffeine ran through his bloodstream. As I read his mind, he was looking over Jessica's files. Barry began to speak.

"I am going to assign you to go to Morocco and find Jessica. But before you start your mission, I am going to have you help Keith find Team Charlie."

I only nodded.

"We are sending you Egypt first. There you will meet with Keith. Keith will put you to work with Delta."

"Boss.." I muttered politely.

"Yes?"

"Will Team Charlie be alright?" I asked.

"Of course, all precautions and preparations will be made. Keith will handle it accordingly."

"With all do respect, why send me?"

"We think the virus has mutated again. As a precaution, we are going to send you."

I felt myself become a little too expendable. Was I really going alone?

"Ah Anni, don't make that face, you know you won't be alone you'll have Delta team to keep you company. I sent the SOU from the United States, Quint and Parker, have your back."

"Oh. Ok." I breathed a little. I just prayed Piers was safe.

"I'll have your ticket waiting for you downstairs. You leave soon, better get a move on."

I nodded and took a step to leave the room.

"Oh wait!" Barry called out. "I changed your handgun, your brother thought it would be best to give you the updated your Beretta M92R to a M92F. Pick it up downstairs at the gun shop. Kendo has your equipment there too."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck, Anni." He waved politely. I could not be more happy to leave his office. After letting the door close, I ran to the training facility and into Joseph Kendo's Gunshop. Barry had paid off Joseph to be the BSAA's gun distributor and make unique and elite guns for the BSAA. At first, Joseph declined but with enough persuasions, Joseph opened the gun shop with the help of his new business partner and Rebecca's illegal boyfriend, Billy Coen.

I quickly ran into the gun shop letting the door slam and showing my ID, permits and breathed heavily for a moment.

"What's up, kiddo?" John aka Billy Coen stated.

"Barry... Sending me on..." I gulped and breathed in and out. "Mission. I need my gun."

He laughed and walked back into the storage closet. I leaned on the desk and heard bickering between Joseph and 'John.' Suddenly a large metal came flying out of the storage room and a voice called out. "Fucking shit on a stick!" The dark hair man had some gunpowder on his nose and right cheek. Kendo scratched his head as Billy came out with a suitcase.

"John, you've got those new bullets in the back?" Joseph asked, opening the suitcase Billy had set on the counter.

"Yeah. Brand new and still in the boxes."

"See if Anni here can have some." Joseph said checking the gun and unloading the bullets and barrel. After double checking himself Joseph reassembled the gun and turned towards me. I leaned onto the table and wished for caffeine. I was feeling drained.

"Here you go." Joseph said and placed the gun in front of me with the safety on and a small box of new ammo. I picked up the gun carefully. I looked to both sides one side had my name on it with a little star logo around my name. On the other side was the BSAA Northern Branch Logo. I looked around the gun as Joseph began to speak. "This is a the new line of Beretta's. The M92F. US Government and the DSO were breathing down our necks to use the same guns. So the Government made these to resist the wear and tear of daily operations while allowing improved aiming and now the standard BSAA Northern Branch gun." I noticed a small button on the gun, I pressed it. A knife popped out from the bottom. I scowled.

"With a few adjustments thanks to me. We could take it out if you like. You're brother insisted upon it since he forgot to get you something for your birthday." Joseph muttered.

"When I get back. Can you?" I stated. Geez, Chris was extremely late on that one.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you a different gun to borrow, I know Barry wants everyone to have the same handgun but I can give you the..." he began to mumbled and search the back closet. Kendo emerged from the closet. He placed the gun in my hands and took the gun I had. "This is a Heckler & Koch P8. The semi-automatic pistol was used in the German Armed forces ad is well known for it's piercing value, which helps defeat armored targets."

I held the gun firmly feeling the weigh of it and the metallic surface. "Kinda heavy don't you think?" I smirked playfully.

Kendo had disappeared into the storage room. He out getting my knifes and combat vest. "Try holding the Lighting Hawk." Billy joked. "First time I fired that gun and upgraded the firepower I clunked myself in the middle of my forehead." Kendo returned and knocked Billy upside the head. He frowned then chuckled and walked away.

I chuckled. "I could see that."

"I warned him not to upgrade the guns so quickly without testing them." Kendo remarked. He then placed down my equipment. It felt nice to see my "Ah well, now is not the time for lectures. Have a safe trip Anni."

I smiled and waved then turned leave the room. I traveled upstairs into the elevator where the chopper was waiting for me and a few other agents were preparing to leave. I genuflect to tie my shoe before climbing into the chopper. As I step in, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Anna!" Joshua called out.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I stated.

"No." Joshua flatly stated. "Have you bordered the helicopter, yet?"

"I'm on now. Why?" I heard a shuffle on the end of the line.

"I'm going after the person who broke into your home. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Joshua stated.

I snickered the hung up the phone. The chopper's wings began to circulate and the helicopter slowly began to rise off the ground. I quietly leaned my head towards the window and tried my best to catch up on some sleep, because it was going to be a long ride.

**Egypt, Northern Africa.**

I found myself in a large dark room. A red beam flash down onto me. I notice a large figure emerge from the darkness around me. It was a human. A man walked slowly and hunched over. His hand flexed into a fist then relaxed. He looked like a mess, his business suit and

"Hello?" I asked. My voice echoed into the black.

He groaned. I stepped back quizziedly. He began to lift his face. The man's face had blood, still wet and some dry spots on his face but mostly his mouth. As he took more steps closer his eyes became more clearer, they were white. His arm had been bitten by some animal. Although the marks looked too similar to a human bite. He stepped fully into the red beam and came after me. I jump back nervously as the zombie lunged at me.

"Stay back!" I shouted pushing the monster back. The man disobeyed and raised from the floor again. He lunged once more as I tried to push him away. Only this time he had me in a choke hold and inched his mouth and teeth toward my arms. He groaned and clamped his teeth toward me as he tried to take bites at my skin. Suddenly, a machine gun was fired towards me. I now had my face covered in blood from the dead zombie. He slouched onto me causing me to fall back under the weight. I blinked for a moment, hearing footsteps of high heels clink against the floor. I was only faced to realize, there was only one more than one person's heels clanking against the floor. I looked over to see a woman with her hair tied up into a bun with her hair partially coming out to the left. From her pink shoes to her gray business suit brought the familiarity of her face. Jessica.

I pushed the zombie off of me and tried to stand up. I was greeted by the off button on Jessica's handgun. Her Glock 17 pressed to the top of my head.

"Hmm. Looks like I have the upper hand here."

If you are going to kill me just shoot me, don't share with me your devious plans and then kill me. I thought to myself.

"Hey. You're friend is here." Jessica shouted into the dark. A large light flickered on. The white light blinded me as a cloaked figure began to walk forward. Her heels brought my eyes to the sound. Behind those heels were three people. A man with red hair and a white business suit, a dark haired woman with a white revealing dress and.. My father... Smirking in a latex tight suit. As the figure stepped closer I looked up to the mask. Her face was covered with a crow's face. She withdrew her machine gun and pointed it down toward me.

"Dispose of her." Albert Wesker, promptly stated.

"W-w-wait!" I cried. Jessica stepped onto my chest to prevent me from moving. As I was pinned under Jessica's weight I could only watch in despair and accept my fate. The masked figure turned off the safety to her gun.

"Sorry."

She fired her gun down at me as my scream faded into the confined space of the air craft. We were landing in Cairo, Egypt. Ancient Africa. I longed to see a pyramid, but I was on duty, no time for a tour. A pat on the back by a co-worker. "Hey, you okay?" I nodded. I listened as the chopper touched the floor. Then I turned to exit the chopper and looked up to the large building. We arrived at the BSAA HQ in Africa. It did not compare much to what the Northern Branch had. The East African Branch was still fairly new the only thing the building was missing was a training facility, however I assumed everything was inside the semi-large sky scraper. A large oval sign hung over the entrance of the building and top as well. It read, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, and under that stated, East African Branch. The offices and medical building were combined together and was a basic, large cobblestone building over looking the city of Cairo. Many tinted windows detailed and provided a view on both sides of the glass. The large group of us made our way into the building. As we walked in, a large team of white suited people greeted us.

"Welcome to Africa." Keith Lumley greeted. I have not seen Keith since O'Brian quit. Keith had looked well and happy to be the head of the East African Branch. He wore a suit and smiled to the large group of Americans.

"To ensure your safety, we need to give you vaccines and medicine so you will not get sick traveling in Africa. Which is why you are going to be placed in quarantine for two weeks."

I frowned angrily. This was going to be one great weeks. Then I let the drowning feeling sink in. His words engulfed my ultimate fear, needles.

_Shit._ I thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Damn, two weeks in quarantine sucks. Welcome to Africa everyone! So the next chapter will take place two weeks after the quarantine, hope no one minds. While writing this chapter I had to do a bit of research on Africa. When traveling to Africa and also other parts of the world, vaccines and medicines are extremely needed. In Africa there are diseases such as polio, measles, HSN1 ( Avian Influenza) and many other things including insect bites. So I wanted to capture that bit of reality into the fan fiction. But wow how will Anni react to all the needles? What about those strange dreams? Something big is coming. How about Team Charlie? What about Piers? Is he okay? Read it in the next chapter of the 3rd Redfield Chronicles! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC's.

I feel like I have been neglecting my fan fiction! So sorry I haven't updated! So much has happened and it is 10:00, I'm too tired to rant and I just finished this chapter so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Two Weeks Later.**

**January 2nd, 2009.**

**Anni Redfield.**

I spent my two weeks talking to Joshua and Barry. Joshua had took a trip out into Russia to do some research about the Umbrella Revivalists. He said there was facility hidden in a Russian desert. The last time I talked to Joshua was before he left.

"I promise you, I am going to put a stop to the Umbrella Revivalists." Was the last thing he said to me.

I just prayed he was alright, in a friendly manner. As this last week passed, he has not contacted me. I tried my best not to fear for the worst.

Barry called about a day after the African Medical Team pumped medicine into my veins. After I received the injection, I discovered that I am highly allergic to quiane. My throat began to tingle after the injection. The other BSAA troops noticed me turning blue as I stepped into the quarantined room. They practically halted me out of the room. Thankfully, the medical team was able to give me a different medication.

Barry was tempted to bring me back but after a quick recovery the damage and scare was quickly dismissed.

BSAA Western Africa Branch.

"Your mission is to help Team Charlie and rescue some members of the United Nations. We believe they have been captured by one of the BSAA's Most Wanted Felons, Jessica Sherawat, who has been seen in large cities of Morocco and an unidentified male. There has been a recent attack on Casablanca a city in Morocco. Many reliable tips and sources told us that there would be an attack on Casablanca but the Morocco government did not allow us to step in until now." Keith Lumley, stated grasping our attention onto the Captain of Delta Team's laptop.

We, myself Delta team members, Parker and Quint, crowded around the laptop and listened to the detail of our mission intensely. As the helicopter wings sliced through the sunrise we could see the flames of the burning buildings. The city of Casablanca, to become another tragedy such as Raccoon City, Rugnuff and Terragrigia. I felt my teeth slowly grind as I glanced over Parker's long shoulder.

On the laptop showed many diagrams and graphs of the city. "We are going to land you across from the building where the hostages were last sited." Keith began. "As for the outbreak, it is being suppressed by the United Nations troops and other BSAA troops. On your way to the objective help suppress the outbreak. Good luck, Delta Team. Over and out."

One of the men on Delta Team snickered, "Some New Years, huh?" He nudge my shoulder.

"Just because it was a holiday doesn't mean the terrorists will stop it from attacking innocent people." I muttered.

He stared at me blankly for a moment.

"I trained under you, I think." The man stated. "Jack Nicolson." He held out his hand.

"Forgive me." I smiled, shaking his hand. "I don't think I trained you."

"Aren't you Agent Redfield?"

"Yes, but there's two of us." I laughed. "You might have me confused with my brother." How could you get us confused? He was practically triple my size and a boy.

"Time to can the chatter guys, we've reached the checkpoint." The leader of Delta Team, Clark Turay stated.

Soon enough, the chopper stood floating above the small building. The city of Casablanca echoed in the sound of the lone helicopter. Each BSAA officer grabbed the rope from both sides of the plane and slid down and landed on the small building safely. The Captain and I were the last people to side down the rope. As we each grabbed the rope, I looked down to the building and noticed how far away the chopper was from the ground. I smirked and realized there was no point in using the rope however, now was not the time to be cocky. I wrapped my hands around the rope, griping it tightly through my fingerless gloves and jumped off the chopper.

"Charlie to HQ. We've landed across from the Jack of Diamonds and are ready to propel across to Jack of Diamonds."

"HQ here reading you loud and clear, this is Keith. Proceed en route into the building. Eliminate any hostels along the way, the Jack of Diamonds should be located underground." He said.

"Copy that, boss." He muttered.

"Reggie, you've got your zip line?" The Captain stated.

"Hold on, I gotta' aim it right..." Reggie, the Delta Team's sniper stated. His accent was heavy as he aimed a bow toward the lower level the building labeled, Jack of Diamonds. I thought cautiously as Reggie fired the zip line across the empty streets of Casablanca. If someone were to kidnap people from the BSAA, why would they keep them alive? Especially in a building as run down as that. Maybe before the bioterrorist attack, the building was already destroyed. I shook my head as I grabbed a pulley to swing me across the way. No time for speculations, there was work that needed to be done.

I gripped the pulley tightly and slid down the zip line. As a slid I looked down to the a small group of zombies below, reaching up as if they were children reaching for candy falling from a piñata. I felt my skin turning a dim green, maybe not enough for the team to notice. I landed on the Jack of Diamonds as the caboose.

"Captain? May I take point?" A dark African American man asked with his accent very thick.

"Yes, Stone. You take point. Stay together." Clark said.

I stood behind Parker and Quint as we followed Delta Team into the dark shattered glass of the building. The Jack of Diamonds checkpoint was very run down. As we entered on the sixth floor, we let the lights on our guns show us a safe path to walk on and what was around us. Luckily, we never ran into anything, just ash and dead bodies. As we searched the sixth floor, we realized the floor was clear, the whole team surrounded around a large gaping hole within the building. The moonlight peeked down through the large hole in the building. The rookie, Jengo Conteh suddenly flipped off his safety and pointed his machine gun toward the pile of sandstone. His voice broke our search. "Captain!"

All eyes averted toward the direction of his light. A body laid flat under the ruble. Jengo suddenly ran to the sandstone and move the pieces of sandstone. I held my ground and remembered the monsters I flew past, as their hands reached to the sky... Their hands were now lunging toward one of the members of Team Charlie.

"Jengo!" Joshua Stone, cried out. It was too late for the young rookie, he was bitten on his arm. Blood and muscle torn from his bite mark. Another zombie, appeared from the darkness biting Jengo on the shoulder causing him to fall to the floor. The loss of blood killed him slowly as his body, slowly began to release smoke.

Some of the men screamed started by the noise. I began to gun down a few creatures, effortlessly firing head shots at the creatures. The gunshots began to fire, moaning and groaning filled the room. We became enclosed into a large group of hostels.

"Engage the hostels!" The Captain shouted. "Turay to HQ, we've encountered zombies! We're surrounded!"

HQ never responded, I felt a wave of horror tickle up my spine as I pulled the trigger to my machine gun. Had HQ abandoned us? I tried my best to ignore my thought and continued to fire. The ring of zombies began to enclose into us. Parker pulled my shoulder as the small platoon began to touch backs. I looked back to him.

"This way!" He pointed, to the large hole in the center of the room.

The men turned and began to fire their machine guns, as Parker instantly took point, jumping down the whole followed by Joshua Stone, Quint, me, Jack, the Captain and Reggie. The men landed feeling our knees give out from the impact of the fall. I landed, then instantly stood looking up to the horde of monsters.

"I'll take point, this doesn't look good." Parker demanded.

"W-wait!" The Captain shouted. "I'm the Captain and it's my duty to-"

"Look we all need to calm down and just move!" I shouted.

Parker proceeded by following the hallway which lead to the right. As we took the turn, another horde appeared from the left side if the T shaped hallway. Quickly, Parker opened a large metallic door and held it until everyone was inside. He shut the door as many zombie ran to take a large bite at him, he barricaded it with a large piece of steel hanging near the door frame.

We all heard a transmission into our communicators. "This is.. HQ.. W-What's your-"

"Boss!" Parker shouted into his microphone. "Barry!"

"Shit." Turay mumbled. The signal was lost, all transmissions were cut down. The room looked like a large metallic room, with the door bolted behind us, the room looked completely sealed. Until two walls began to slide open, the metallic doors open slowly shaking the small room. We turned to a large group of cobblestone stairs, they led downward. I turned on my flashlight on my gun then aimed the light down toward the stairs. The ground could be seen a good forty steps downward.

"I want to have a look down there. Maybe we could find what's jamming the signal."

"Are you nuts!?" Turay shouted. "There could be more of those things down there! We should wait it out!"

I allowed my tongue to click against my teeth. "That would be a waste of time." I growled as I took point with my two well known comrades, Parker and Quint. "Then stay there and whine like the bitch you are." I stated flatly letting my sneakers touch each step downward.

I began to mumble quietly to myself. "It's such a disgrace to put a chicken as a platoon leader."

I heard Quint and Parker lighten the mood with a soft chuckle. Regrettably, following their chuckles, running of the Captain and his teammates echoed the dark room we entered. As we reached the new founded lower level, we entered a small laboratory, we were shock as the dim lighting of our guns were quickly rendered unnecessary as lights flooded above us. No zombies were in the small room. The lab contained many of the monsters Piers and I had passed in the Western Slav Republic. I was haunted by the large image of Jared Simmona, his spine expanded with claws sticking out to grab you. Then the beam slowly shooting forward, I caught my reflection in the beam... The monster I was stood in the reflection, I felt my grip tighten into my fingerless gloves.

"Anni?" Parker touched my shoulder.

"Hm?" I hummed softly turning.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded once as Quint called out to us. "I've got something!" He shouted, as he typed on a nearby computer.

Sometimes I was impressed by how quickly Quint hacked into a computer. He typed feverishly as we double timed toward the large screen. A video appeared.

A dark room with a light appeared, the light swung slightly showing a large BOW, wrapped in the BOWs own slime. It's legs pigeon toed and growled much like a zombie. It laid on the dark floor, squirming to stand.

"Take that scum away from here!" A woman's voice declared. The woman's voice had a distinct accent, I was unsure from where, but her voice "Tricell has developed Anti-dotes for the T-Virus. The problem is that we cannot develop a vaccine for the Plaga."

"I thought the United States government took samples of the all strains of Umbrella's viral legacy and placed it with samples of H1N1 and Spanish Influenza."

"Certain pharmaceutical companies and organizations can run tests on these virus." Parker stated.

"Under the United Nations and US government supervision of course." Quint muttered. "Not that they always play by the rules."

"My apologies." A man said.

"We need more samples." Jessica said, appearing clearly next to the large twitching monster. Her heels clicked the ground as she walked out the room.

"Maybe we can extract something from that girl again." Jessica mumbled.

The monster began to growl and moan as the BOW twisted it's back, twisting the vertebrae and rib cage. The BOWs legs twirled and intertwined together as it jerked and whined in moans and groans. It's hands retracted into its chest. An interior glow within the monster began to glow orange, it's hands touched the round orange ball inside itself. Suddenly, the monster twirled out it's arms and stood up on it's legs. It let out a large roar much more mightier than a white werewolf.

A gunshot was fired at the BOW. The other woman's heel clicked on the ground as it showed on the screen.

"Why did you do that!?" The man screeched.

"We are suppose to be finding a cure, not creating Bio-Organic Weapons!" The woman stated.

"'M sorry." The man mumbled.

The woman's voice snickered against her teeth. "This time you are going to get it right!"

The video clip ended. Abruptly as she finished her sentence.

"Looks like Tricell made things worse." I mumbled.

"But they followed proper protocol. The government was aware of these tests, including the BSAA. All the dates, files and videos are filed accordingly." Quint stated, reading through the computer's information. "But what I wanna know is- why would everything be filed and work properly if their are monsters roaming around?"

We heard steps of a a human. Our eyes averted to a dark hallway with an open door that displayed the dark wing, something began to sway from left to right, inching closer and closer, the sound emerged from the dark as if it was choking for air.

The sound of choking appeared, as the light of the computer gave value to the monster. His face was bitten off, his mouth rotten from dead flesh and dried blood. The man's clothing looked like a uniform and only ripped or teared, a large scratch to the shoulder is what must have caused the man's death. The gurgling sound that emptied from the zombies mouth, was freshly eaten flesh. The zombie's belly was swollen from a meal. Despite the need for digestion, the monster's sin of gluttony over powered it's mind and body.

"Fire!" The Captain shouted.

Reggie began to open fire on the zombie, he fired and engraved a bullet into the zombie's chest and legs. Once his groaning stopped we sighed in relief.

"This is probably only a minor outbreak caused by a mistake. I'm going to search the security tapes." Quint muttered. "If there are anymore of those guys, will you guys be able to handle it?"

"Have you forgotten who is on your team, Quint?" I smirked.

Suddenly, a scream and a machine guns shell casings were hitting the floor. I turned to the Captain being bitten in the ankle by the zombie Reggie had just killed.

"Look out!" Parker screamed. I could only blink, there were more of them. I could not tell where they were coming from. It seemed they only appeared from the darkness, the vents and hallway. With each gunshot fired by us, it only seemed to attract more. I've never seen actual zombies before, maybe only BOWs, but never creature like these. A zombie lunged towards me chopping his teeth at my arm, I only turned to shove my gun into us mouth and fire. As I kicked the zombie to the ground I turned to witness another zombie, I gulped shockingly, the gulp only brought the dim color of green to my face.

The Captain.

* * *

Uh oh! What will happen next? These monsters are odd, why would Tricell produce the monsters Umbrella created? Well we all know why, of course. Keep reading! I promise I'll have the next chapter ASAP. Til then, may the odds be forever in your favor! Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I am absolutely so sorry that I have not updated my story! I finished Chapter 11 a long time ago and have been in the process of writing Chapter 12. I promise this sorry will pick up very quickly. But with scholarships and the end of high school, it has been a real strain to stay focused! But now finals are done and I am free! Which means I can wrap up this fan fiction and give another great Resident Evil Fanfiction! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**January 2nd, 2009.**

**Anni Redfield.**

"Captain!" Joshua Stone shouted, firing his handgun at the man's head.

After the gunshot flittered the room, all sounds seemed to disappear. I twirled away from a zombies chopping teeth and threw my throwing knife sideways killing the creature. I twirled once more to look to the fallen platoon, screams of men being eaten filled the room. The sight was too gruesome to endure. I felt uneasy until a zombie had jumped out into me. Flesh blood bubbled from it's mouth onto my shirt. I held him back away from my face, he still continued to lunge at me.

"Anna!" Parker cried shooting the monster in the shoulder, wounding him however he still continued to lunge at me. I pulled my hidden knife from my combat boot and stabbed my knife into the zombie. I groaned in desperation as the zombies teeth clasped toward my face. I groaned and dragged my knife upward toward the zombies throat. The zombie growled towards me, as I felt the knife carving out the once human soul. Soon enough, I would release it from it's trapped mind state. I pulled the knife up as it finally broke through the zombies back. Parker finally shot the zombie in the head. I laid beneath the dead, shocked and more frightened then ever.

"These are no ordinary BOWs." Parker began.

"The files are complete. I got them onto my USB." Quint muttered, looking around to the dead bodies around us.

I leaned upward pushing the body off of me. It smelt of sweat, blood and desperation. All I could see was the pool of blood. I looked to each BSAA member, their dead bodies now entering their permeant state, blood settling in their backs, draining from pinks, mediums and dark skin tones to soft blue tones. Death looked beautiful when it was peacefully at someone's bedside, here in a war with BOWs it was only torturous to stare at. My mind rattled as I could not tear my eyes away, I could only blink and feel responsible for their deaths.

"Can you contact HQ, Parker?" Quint asked, finishing his work on the computer.

"No. All coms are off."

"Anni, are you alright?"

It only brought back memories of when I bit Joshua. How good his blood and flesh tasted as a took a chunk away from his side. The satisfaction I was left with, I remember looking up to his blue turning body. Being pulled away from Joshua feeling my body heat up and then nothing but darkness as I could have sworn to a mighty god or ruler of the universe, Joshua's soul leaving his body through the steam clouding my darkness.

Parker pulled on my shoulder, helping me avert my eyes. As I glanced at him then back to the Captain's He nodded towards me.

It is what we do here at the BSAA, their deaths will not be in vein. We need to keep moving. Parker thought as he pulled my shoulder.

"Stone, is there a way out of here?"

"Not that I know of. I would only say that hallway is our best bet." Joshua said, his accent causing a short moment of confusion.

Quint finally nodded. "I'll take point."

"Wow Quint, since when do you take point?" Parker teased.

"When I downloaded the files, I recorded a map into my PDA. If I didn't have the map, I would ask you to lead the way." Quint whined, defensively.

**Chris Redfield.**

**January 3rd, 2009.**

"Happy New Year, Agent Redfield!" A woman at the front desk shouted as I walked in. I mumbled under my sunglasses and waved her off.

**Chris, we need you to come in, Quint sent us something good. Barry said, last night.**

After Barry said that, I think I have not been more worried or alarmed. As I took each step and entered the elevator I quietly leaned on the back wall of the elevator. I could only think about Jill and how much I missed her. I kept picturing Jill going out the window, it only fascinated me to ponder why her nor Wesker's body was found. I remember walking out onto the brush of sand and dirt near the Spencer Estate, directly below the window... An impact zone was in place... Followed by some footprints... Damaged though by the rain and water. I swallowed as I felt my mouth going dry and the elevator doors bell. Many of my co-workers waved 'Hello' and 'Happy New Year' to me as I walk through the large halls and offices. I felt a reminder of my once partner as I passed the large glass window over looking the interior garden. I had to stop and admire the garden. I looked down to where her plaque hung. As I peered down from the window, I felt it was the same distance she took when she fell. But comparing the sight from where I stood to where the ground was, it looked like, just maybe Jill could be saved by the soft grass and maybe, the sticky mud at the mountains edge.

"Agent Redfield, to the briefing room, please. Agent Redfield, to the briefing room, please." A voice on the loudspeaker stated.

I sighed. Guess a better time for searching for that answer is never. Let it go, Chris. She would want you to be happy. I frowned inwardly and only rolled my eyes as I turned and continued to make my way into the briefing room. As I finally reached the room, I realize the meeting had already started. I cursed myself due to my reconnaissance.

Barry glared me into my seat as he paused during his introduction speech. Although, I believed I missed more than the introduction. The whole room averted eyes as I took a seat. As I cursed in my thoughts I simply waved and said, "Sorry I am late."

"It is a little too late for apologies Mr. Redfield." A man stated, sitting in a chair at the large rectangular table. I looked to see a man with short red hair and a name tag that read, Dr. James Irving.

"Why is it that the BSAA top field Agent is showing up late and getting suspended lately?" He challenged and refused me to give an answer. "If I was the Chief-"

"That's enough, Dr. Irving. If you would like to badger Agent Redfield about his behavior, please, do it outside the briefing room." Barry snapped. Barry turned towards the screen and mumbled, "Not like you could do anything about it anyway."

The screen turned white as a map appeared and a location to where we were going to be sent to. Barry pointed and began to speak. "Black market deals of Bio-organic weapons are rumored in the South West areas of Africa. We have received word from Quint that their are several dealers who have moved from Northern Africa to South Western Africa. United Nations has sent out troops to confirm the situation. Several pictures were documented in the files Quint hacked into. Barry simply placed the large folder on the rectangular table, many pictures slid out in the process. The pictures were of villagers within South Western Africa. Many villagers were then bleeding from their eyes in the next couple of images. One of these images included a large parasite. The parasitic creature was shown next to a dismembered body. The parasite was close to the camera. It appeared to be breathing and waving small tentacles. Blood splatter and stomach contents spilled around it. I gagged a bit in my throat as I remembered the first sight of the Plaga. Then more pictures of a man with red hair and striped pants, entering a boat and attending parties. Everything appeared the same as any other mission I could have been sent on. Until I reached down and picked up a picture. A blonde woman in water was in the image. A familiar face, as if I was my past had come back to haunt me, maybe even took hold of my dreams. The picture was no doubtably, inconsiderably, Jill Valentine.

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun-dun! *Law and Order Noise* They got their first clue in finding Jill! Ahhhhhhh! And the team! *RIP Team Charlie* What do you think will happen with Josh Stone, Quint, Parker and Anni? Do you think they will find Piers and the others? Find out on the next chapter of The 3rd Redfield Chronicles: Midnight! Read and Review!


End file.
